


Diary of a Mad Man

by GeminiAthena



Series: Lost in the Shadows [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Heavy Angst, Insanity, LOTS of violence, Saga suffers a lot here, Some Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, headcanons, lots of headcanons, torture at some point
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAthena/pseuds/GeminiAthena
Summary: Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas e antes da batalha contra Poseidon Saori Kido a reencarnação de Athena se pergunta quais seriam os motivos que levaram o cavaleiro de gêmeos a cometer atos como aqueles, e qual seria a verdadeira face do geminiano, enquanto procura por respostas ela descobre um diário que pode conter essas respostas.
Series: Lost in the Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594633
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. O Diário de Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei.  
> Nome da fic baseada na música Diary of a Mad Man do Ozzy Osbourne, por que eu meio que achei que fazia sentido.  
> Fic não betada, todos os erros são totalmente meus e vocês leitores se sintam livres para puxar minha orelha e/ou me xingar.  
> Essa fic tem como objetivo contar um pouco do que eu imagino do que poderia ter acontecido no passado dos cavaleiros gêmeos de gêmeos, uma mistura sinistra de teorias, interpretações pessoais e com um toque de imaginação, espero explicar um pouco do motivo para a traição de Kanon, a loucura de Saga e a rivalidade dos gêmeos, essa não é exatamente uma estória alegre ou bonita, na verdade seria mais o oposto disso, essa estória terá linguagem imprópria, cenas pesadas e uma boa dose de drama, prossiga por sua conta e risco.  
> Quanto as aparências dei preferencia as do anime mesmo, princialmente por que não consigo imaginar alguns deles com outra aparência mesmo que eu tente, mas vocês podem imaginar eles como quiserem, quanto aos acontecimentos os mesmos se encaixam tanto no anime quanto no mangá, justamente por conta de minhas próprias interpretações pessoais, embora eles pareçam se encaixar mais no mangá.
> 
> Sem mais delongas espero que gostem da fic.

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

A apenas algumas semanas as cruéis e sangrentas batalhas das doze casas tinham acontecido, tudo começara quando Saori por meio da Guerra Galáctica que tinha sido planejada por seu avô para atrair a atenção do mal que se escondia no Santuário de Athena e tinha culminado na morte do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, quem era o tal mal, nos braços da jovem que era a reencarnação de Athena.

A batalha das doze casas fora algo marcante e também inédito no Santuário pelo que a deusa descobrira, não apenas deixara o Santuário em uma bagunça enorme tendo em conta a morte de cavaleiros e servos no recinto sagrado, como fora a primeira vez em séculos que uma revolta de tal calibre aconteceu no templo de Athena, além de ser a primeira vez desde a era mitológica em que alguém havia com sucesso invadido as doze casas.

Porém esse evento não deixara apenas a confusão no Santuário, ou mortos que precisariam ser sepultados, construções restauradas ou então feridos que necessitavam cuidados, também deixara muitas dúvidas na mente e no coração de Saori a jovem reencarnação de Athena na terra que tinha acabado de retornar ao seu Santuário.

Uma desses questões por sua vez envolvia o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, quem ele era realmente seria ele o homem mal que havia tentado mata-la para obter o controle do mundo e que mergulhara o Santuário em escuridão para cumprir suas ambições, ou seria na verdade um homem bom que se arrependia de seus atos de todo o coração e que tirara sua própria vida para pagar por seus pecados?

Isso era algo que a jovem deusa não sabia responder e que vinha lhe perturbando enquanto assistia a seus cavaleiros na restauração do Santuário, e no tratamento dos cavaleiros de bronze que estavam muitos feridos pelas batalhas que tinham enfrentado, essa perturbação era tão grande que até mesmo Shaka de Virgem lhe recomendara a procurar as perguntas para essas tais respostas.

Foi por isso que naquela noite depois de supervisionar a reconstrução das doze casas que tinham sido avariadas pelos combates e checar como estavam Seiya e os outros com cavaleiro de ouro de touro, Aldebaran, que estava fazendo a vigia para garantir a segurança dos cavaleiros no hospital, Saori decidiu seguir o conselho de Shaka procurando pistas no local onde o cavaleiro de gêmeos habitara nos últimos treze anos.

Não foi difícil para Saori encontrar os aposentos que pertenciam ao Grande Mestre do Santuário, as indicações dos servos eram claras e era notável que aquele canto do décimo terceiro templo era mais sombria do que as outras partes, algo causado em parte pelas longas cortinas que cobriam as paredes e as janelas daquela parte do templo, mas também pelo conhecimento de que por anos o cavaleiro caminhara por aqueles corredores escuros.

Saori quase conseguia imaginar com clareza o cavaleiro de gêmeos utilizado os trajes do Grande Mestre e caminhando por aqueles corredores como se fosse alguma espécie de fantasma macabro, tal ideia lhe causava um arrepio na espinha, mas mesmo assim ela prosseguiu estava decidida a descobrir as respostas a suas perguntas.

A deusa porém se surpreendeu quando abriu a porta que levava aos aposentos privados do Grande Mestre, diferente do que ela imaginava o quarto parecia bastante organizado para alguém que parecia tão caótico quanto o geminiano, em um canto estava uma cama que parecia grande e confortável, um armário que a deusa assumia que deveria ser onde ele guardava suas roupas, uma estante com vários livros, algumas mesas de canto espalhadas em locais estratégicos, um divã em um canto, uma escrivaninha e um espelho que parecia estar quebrado.

Com exceção do do espelho tudo parecia estar tão organizado que se não fosse pela camada de poeira que cobria tudo no quarto ela duvidaria que o mesmo estivesse assim a mais do que algumas horas, o espelho no entanto não era tão estranho já que praticamente todos os espelho no décimo terceiro templo estavam quebrados, sem se atentar nesse detalhe ela começou a procurar pelo quarto.

O armário era apenas o que ela imaginava ali estavam as várias roupas, as quais em sua maioria eram as vestes típicas do Grande Mestre, os livros da estante também estavam bastante organizados, por ordem de idade e conservação, os tomos tratavam de assuntos variados do Santuário, mas haviam um ou dois romances por ali.

Nas mesas de canto não tinha muita coisa, algumas apoiavam vasos ou tigelas, e algumas tinham gavetas com coisas aleatórias guardadas, assim sendo lhe restou apenas a escrivaninha que estava em um canto mais afastado do quarto, a qual tinha chamado mais de sua atenção quando entrara no cômodo.

Em cima do tampo de madeira da mesa estava uma coleção de papeis aleatórios e que aparentemente eram documentos do Santuário, um livro de capa vermelha com uma gravação dourada do simbolo de gêmeos chamou sua atenção, mas decidiu olhar ele mais tarde, um tinteiro cuja tinta já havia secado a algum tempo e alguns peso de papel.

Os papéis estavam em sua grande maioria escritos em grego e com uma caligrafia impecável, aparentemente eram documentos do Santuário de Athena, todos assinados em nome de Shion, quem ela assumiu que seria o verdadeiro nome do Grande Mestre.

Nos documentos não tinha muita coisa a maior parte deles eram respostas e missivas que nunca chegaram a ser enviados a seus remetentes, nas gavetas haviam alguns carimbos, selos oficiais, pesos de papel e abridores de cartas, realmente não parecia ter muito ali.

Sendo assim Saori decidiu finalmente voltar sua atenção para o livro de capa vermelha, primeiro o analisando por fora, a capa parecia ser revestida com couro e aparentemente a gravação dourada era realmente feita de ouro, aparentemente o livro era consideravelmente novo e era possível perceber que algumas páginas estavam avariadas.

Assim que abriu o livro um pedaço de papel caiu de dentro do mesmo, ao pegar esse papel percebeu que se tratava de uma fotografia antiga, o papel estava um tanto amassado e mesmo molhado em alguns cantos, na foto se podia perceber dois meninos extremamente parecidos que não pareciam ter mais de onze anos de idade abraçados, rindo e com pinturas faciais típicas daquelas de pequenas feiras e parques.

Para deusa não foi impossível de notar que ambos os meninos se pareciam muito com Saga, sendo assim aparentemente um deles era o cavaleiro de gêmeos, e o outro aparentemente era seu irmão, considerando a semelhança os dois deveriam ser gêmeos assim como sua constelação, mas isso levantava mais uma questão, onde estava o irmão de Saga?

Sem encontrar mais nada conclusivo Saori voltou sua atenção novamente ao livro, percebendo logo de cara que se tratava de um manuscrito, e também que a caligrafia era bastante semelhante a dos documentos que estavam na mesa, uma passagem rápida pelas páginas do livro e pode perceber que de fato as páginas estavam avariadas.

Algumas pareciam ter se molhado, com que Saori assumira que foram lágrimas, outras manchadas de tinta, e ainda tinham páginas que tinham resquícios do que Saori assumiu que se tratava de sangue seco, a caligrafia também parecia inconstante em algumas páginas as letras estavam bastante clara e bem trabalhada em outras estava errática e mesmo difícil de compreender.

Saori sentindo que talvez aquelas páginas pudessem ter alguma das respostas que ela procurava resolveu começar finalmente a leitura, sentando-se na cadeira que estava posicionada a frente da escrivaninha quase sem perceber, enquanto se concentrava naquelas páginas.

**o0o-♊-o0o**

**_ Páginas do Diário de Saga: _ **

_Quem sou eu? Bom? Mal? Divino? Demoníaco? Quem sou eu de fato? Sou o homem bom que sempre tentei ser e aparentei? Ou sou apenas um mentiroso hipócrita que apenas fingia ser bom, como já fui acusado? A verdade é que, já não sei mais dizer qual é a resposta para essas perguntas. Mas quando foi que me perdi tanto? Me lembro quando era jovem, inocente, tolo, ignorante, perguntas semelhantes me foram feitas, e eu estava tão certo das respostas._

_Simplesmente já não consigo mais encontrar respostas para essas perguntas por conta própria, e aqueles que talvez pudessem ter essas respostas já não mais estão nesse mundo, mortos ou pelas minhas próprias mãos ou por ordens minhas..._

_Quando foi que tudo ficou tão difícil? A cerca de três anos quando usurpei a posição do Grande Mestre do Santuário? Ou será que foi ainda antes disso?_

_Não sei dizer, apenas sei que talvez esteja fazendo um trabalho muito bom em ser um traidor e enganar as pessoas a meu redor, já que nesses últimos três anos ninguém chegou a descobrir que o Grande Mestre não mais é aquele que foi escolhido por Athena e sim eu, Saga de Gêmeos._

_Mas ainda sim me pergunto o que aconteceria se algum de meus “companheiros” descobrisse quem sou, ou então por que fiz tudo que fiz, por que não fui capaz de lutar mais com essa voz maligna que se instalou em minha mente..._

_Será que sentiriam ódio? Medo? Pena? Me julgariam fraco? Diriam que foi justo?_

_Não sei dizer, e acho que isso é algo que nunca irei poder descobrir, pois mesmo que “Ele” me deixasse contar o que aconteceu, afinal mal permite que alguém veja me rosto e siga com vida, não sei se seria capaz de contar, não depois de tanto tempo escondendo, mentindo, dissimulando e mesmo manipulando._

_Pois a verdade é que a visão que meus “colegas” tem de mim como um “semideus bondoso, piedoso e incapaz de qualquer mal” não passa de uma ilusão, uma das infinitas mentiras que já contei para todos a meu redor._

_Mas mesmo assim não posso, não consigo mais conviver com isso, com esses segredos, porém como já disse não conseguiria contar tudo depois de esconder por tanto tempo, não teria forças para isso mesmo que “Ele” me permitisse._

_Foi por isso que decidi deixar tudo por escrito, mais especificamente nesse relato, pode parecer covarde, sou o primeiro a admitir e provavelmente Kanon deveria estar rindo de mim no outro lado se ele ainda me observa, mas não creio que pudesse mais manter isso escondido._

_Não planejo porém que alguém tenha acesso a esse relato até que Athena retorne e eu pague por meus pecados, tanto os que já cometi quanto os que sei que ainda cometerei, mas quando isso acontecer e eu pagar com minha vida por meus crimes farei por onde esse relato seja deixado onde possa ser encontrado._

_Também não desejo a piedade ou empatia de quem quer que leia o que registrarei nessas páginas pois isso é algo que alguém como eu não merece, meu único desejo é que aqueles que encontrem esse relato possam aprender com minha história e não cometam os mesmos erros que cometi e que aprendam tudo aquilo que um cavaleiro de Athena não deveria ser._

_Mesmo assim também gostaria de deixar um pedido de desculpas, que talvez nunca possa entregar, para todos aqueles que prejudiquei ou machuquei e também que virei a fazer mal no futuro, isso nunca foi meu desejo, mas principalmente eu gostaria de me desculpar com Shion o legítimo Grande Mestre do Santuário, Aioros meu grande amigo e que mesmo depois de tudo ainda pareceu se preocupar comigo e por fim meu querido irmão Kanon a quem eu apenas queria o bem, apesar de tudo..._

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_ **O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Saori estava totalmente absorta na leitura do que aparentemente parecia um diário, ainda não tinha lido muito, mas já haviam algumas coisas que tinha descoberto, Saga dizia ser amigo de Aioros e aparentemente seu irmão gêmeo se chamava Kanon, assim como o arrependimento que tinha em relação a morte do Grande Mestre, que se chamava Shion.

Porém não pode prosseguir mais pois foi interrompida por uma voz que lhe chamou sua atenção.

– Senhorita Athena? – um servo visivelmente preocupado lhe chamou a atenção. – Sinto muito incomodar mas já e está tarde e não creio que seja uma boa ideia ficar aqui, afinal esses eram os aposentos dele.

A jovem deusa após se recuperar do pequeno susto que teve sorriu gentilmente para o servo ao se levantar para responder, sabia que não tinha nenhum motivo para se preocupar com qualquer possível fantasma do cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas mesmo assim não julgaria o servo por seu nervosismo já que foram justamente os servos que graças a sua proximidade com o usurpador que estavam entre os que mais sofreram injustiças.

– Não está incomodando. – respondeu Saori gentilmente. – Eu já estava saindo mesmo, mas agradeço a preocupação.

E com calma deixou o cômodo que já servira de habitação ao cavaleiro de gêmeos e se retirou para seus próprios aposentos levando consigo a fotografia e o livro com capa vermelha, definitivamente continuaria com essa leitura, agora já sabia onde encontraria as respostas para suas questões sobre o cavaleiro, algo lhe dizia que essas respostas se escondias naquelas páginas.


	2. Gêmeos

** _O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:_ **

Assim que Saori se viu de volta a seus aposentos privados a jovem deusa providenciou uma lanterna a óleo para seguir com a leitura do diário de Saga, sabia de alguma forma que ali estavam os segredos para a verdade sobre ele, que tanto desejava encontrar.

Sabia que já estava ficando tarde e deveria descansar para seguir com seus afazeres no dia seguinte, mas mesmo assim ainda queria saber sobre o passado de Saga, e o que o levara a fazer tudo que ele fez, por isso mesmo iria retomar a leitura apesar da hora.

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_**Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Quando foi que as coisas começaram a dar errado? Na verdade eu não sei dizer bem, apenas sei que quando percebi já não conseguia voltar atrás e corrigir essa confusão, mas pensando bem tudo já devia estar planejado para dar errado antes mesmo de começarmos nosso treinamento, ou mesmo, quem sabe quando chegamos no Santuário a tantos anos atrás..._

_Mas mesmo não tendo como apontar exatamente um momento que isso tudo começou ainda preciso de alguma forma começar essa narrativa, sendo assim talvez o melhor lugar para começar seja na nossa chegada ao Santuário de Athena._

_Eu e Kanon não nascemos no Santuário, ou ao menos isso foi o que nos foi contado, segundo Shion nós dois fomos trazidos para o recinto sagrado pelas estrelas seguindo a própria vontade de Athena._

_Nunca soubemos se essa história era verdade ou não, meu irmão dizia que isso provavelmente era mentira e que nós dois fomos abandonados por alguma serva ou então amazona que não queria lidar com as responsabilidade de criar dois meninos no Santuário._

_Para mim ambas as versões são bem possíveis de serem reais, mas não poderia dizer qual é a verdadeira, o que eu acredito, é quem sabe talvez as estrelas apenas tivessem dado o sinal de estávamos no templo de gêmeos para Shion._

_Embora não possa confirmar isso, apenas sei que desde muito jovens eramos cuidados por Helena uma jovem serva e eramos ensinados por Shion naquilo que era necessário para nos tornarmos cavaleiros de ouro no futuro._

_Fora Helena que era como uma ama seca para mim e meu irmão, o único contato que tínhamos com outros habitantes do recinto sagrado era apenas Shion quando tínhamos nossas aulas com ele, fora isso apenas eramos apenas nós dois._

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_**O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga:** _

Os dois meninos idênticos estavam brincando juntos no chão gramado próximo da pequena cabana nos limites do Santuário onde viviam, naquele momento estavam distraídos em seu pequeno mundinho particular.

Shion apenas observava os dois pequenos de apenas quatro anos de idade, admirando como mesmo depois das aulas matinais de hoje terem sido mais pesadas do que normalmente eram, ambos pareciam estar cheios de energia e distraídos em um jogo que apenas eles conheciam as regras.

Enquanto isso o Grande Mestre se perguntava se seus temores em relação a esses dois podiam ou não ter algum fundamento, já que por mais que procurasse as respostas as estrelas nunca revelavam muito do destino dos gêmeos, o que fazia com que a preocupação apenas aumentasse dia a após dia.

Teve suas divagações interrompidas pelo som de um dos gêmeos que parecia ter se machucado e estava chorando, não sabia dizer exatamente se era Saga ou Kanon pois usavam roupas parecidas e eram difíceis de diferenciar, mesmo para ele que estava habituado a cuidar dos dois.

Chegou a conclusão de que provavelmente se tratava de Saga que tinha se machucado já que ele era em geral o mais sensível dos irmãos e Kanon costumava provoca-lo por isso, o que apenas servia para piorar a situação como um todo.

Ao ir averiguar o estado dos dois irmãos constatou que era justamente isso, em algum momento da brincadeira Saga havia se assustado com alguma coisa e seu irmão gêmeo achara que isso era por algum motivo engraçado e começou a provoca-lo, o que fizera com que o mais velho chorasse e o mais novo risse ainda mais.

– Kanon não ria de seu irmão assim a toa. – repreendeu Shion ao mais novo dos gêmeos enquanto se abaixava para consolar o mais velho. – Você não gostaria que ele fizesse isso com você não é?

– Mas ele é um bebê chorão, não pode ser cavaleiro assim. – o mais novo justificou sua lógica para o ariano apontando para o irmão.

– E você é um idiota Kanon. – o gêmeo mais velho respondeu mostrando a língua para o irmão enquanto se segurava na manga de Shion, já estava parando de chorar.

– Você é mais ainda Saga. – respondeu o mais novo.

– Não é você. – o gêmeo mais velho retrucou.

Shion balançou a cabeça negativamente notando que os gêmeos já estavam em mais uma de suas discussões que ele entendia ainda menos do que as brincadeiras de ambos, mas que ele bem sabia que era melhor não deixar continuar.

– Parem com isso vocês dois. – disse em tom firme tirando os dois meninos da discussão. – Saga, Kanon, vocês são irmãos não deveriam brigar desse jeito.

– Mas Mestre o Saga é um bebê chorão... – Kanon começou a reclamar da bronca que estava levando, que para si era totalmente injusta.

– Foi o Kanon quem começou Mestre ele me... – Saga também tentou se defender da repreensão do mestre do Santuário.

– Já chega vocês dois, não importa quem começou, não deviam estar brigando. – o ariano repreendeu aos dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo. – Lembrem-se vocês são irmãos e deveriam cooperar um com o outro para se tornarem grandes cavaleiros.

– Mas mestre... – Saga e Kanon começaram em uníssono.

– Mas nada, agora vocês dois façam as pazes. – Shion ordenou com autoridade.

Os gêmeos se encararam um tanto contrariados, mas em suas jovens vidas já sabiam que se desobedecessem ao ariano iriam ser castigados, porém nenhum dos dois realmente queriam ter que pedir desculpa pela pequena briga.

– Desculpa Kanon, por te chamar de idiota. – sendo o mais tranquilo, e também o mais comportado dos dois, Saga foi o primeiro a engolir a raiva pela situação e pedir desculpas.

– Tudo bem, e me desculpa por rir de você Saga. – foi a resposta de Kanon ao pedido de desculpas do irmão.

– Tudo bem. – o gêmeo mais velho respondeu baixo, ainda devia estar magoado.

– Vamos continuar brincando? – Kanon perguntou esperançoso, mesmo sendo jovens não tinham muito tempo livre para esse tipo de coisa, e o mais novo não queria perder cada instante.

Shion sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, vendo como os gêmeos já começavam uma nova brincadeira, quase como se a discussão de agora pouco não tivesse nem ocorrido, deduziu que isso provavelmente se dava devido a dualidade de gêmeos, e resolveu voltar para onde estava antes.

O mestre do Santuário assistiu aos dois brincando por mais algum tempo, até que a serva responsável por eles, Helena, os chamou para se lavarem para jantar, tarefa que até onde Shion sabia requeria um esforço Homérico, pois ambos eram muito agitados.

Com um sorriso gentil o ariano se despediu dos dois futuros cavaleiros e da serva, por si teria ficado por mais tempo ali observando os pequenos, mas tinha deveres a cumprir e já tinha se excedido no tempo longe de seu templo.

No caminho de volta o ariano refletia novamente sobre os gêmeos e o destino que lhes aguardava, não imaginava que esse seria exatamente positivo considerando não apenas as dificuldades vividas pelos cavaleiros de Athena como também a suposta maldição que seguia a constelação de gêmeos.

Desejava apenas que pudesse tomar as melhores decisões para o futuro tanto dos irmãos, como de toda ordem dos guerreiros de Athena, o silêncio que tinha das estrelas em relação a isso porém não lhe ajudava nem um pouco a tranquiliza-lo nessa questão.

_ **o0o-♊-o0o** _

**Páginas do Diário de Saga:**

_Porém tenho que confessar que sinto falta desses tempos, naquela época as coisas pareciam ser tão simples, tudo que tínhamos que fazer era estudar sob a tutela do Grande Mestre e obedecer a nossa cuidadora._

_E mesmo que eu e meu irmão tivéssemos nossas diferenças, posso dizer que nos amávamos, não tínhamos mentiras ou rancores que nos separassem, e até mesmo ouso dizer que éramos felizes imaginando como seriamos quando nos tornássemos cavaleiros._

_Nenhum de nós esperava o que viria a acontecer, e talvez fosse melhor continuar assim..._

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

A luz da vela que Saori levara para seus aposentos para poder seguir com a leitura do diário de Saga já tinha passado da metade e ela mal tinha notado de tão compenetrada na leitura que estava, assim como já tinha se esquecido da hora.

Não apenas lia as palavras que o cavaleiro tinha escrito, mas também prestava atenção no estado das páginas, por exemplo nos últimos parágrafos haviam traços de lágrimas no papel, assim como na caligrafia que era utilizada pelo cavaleiro.

Interrompeu sua leitura por apenas alguns instantes apenas para bocejar longamente, já estava começando a ficar com sono, afinal tivera um dia cheio cuidando do Santuário e seus cavaleiros.

E por mais que estivesse relutante em parar agora pois estava curiosa sobre o que mais teria naquelas páginas, decidiu que por hora era melhor dormir um pouco, poderia continuar com a leitura do diário no dia seguinte em que provavelmente teria mais algum tempo livre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso espero que tenham gostado e qualquer erro sinta-se livres para puxar minha orelha, e eu vou tentar melhorar a situação.


	3. Como Eramos Unidos.

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

No dia seguinte Saori acordou surpreendentemente cedo, especialmente considerando a hora que tinha ido dormir no dia anterior. Mas para ser totalmente sincera Saori não conseguira dormir muito naquela noite, apenas não sabia se estava inquieta por causa da batalha das doze casas que tinha acontecido a relativamente pouco tempo, ou se era por causa do diário que havia descoberto.

O que tinha certeza era de quer estava tão ansiosa para descobrir mais sobre o passado de seu cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos que, para a surpresa dos servos que a atendiam desde que se instalara no Santuário, decidira tomar seu café da manhã em seus aposentos apenas para poder voltar rapidamente para sua leitura e saciar de vez sua curiosidade. Sendo assim tão logo terminou seu café da manhã retomou sua leitura.

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_ **Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Mas apesar de como as coisas terminaram, eu e Kanon na verdade éramos muito unidos quando pequenos, não apenas por causa do contato limitado com outras pessoas como também por causa da grande ligação que sempre possuímos independentemente de todos nossos desentendimentos, a verdade é que nunca conseguimos nos odiar verdadeiramente, ao menos não por muito tempo._

_Nossa união era tão grande que as vezes podíamos até mesmo sentir as mesmas emoções ou sensações que o outro experienciava, Kanon sofreria um ferimento mais grave e eu podia sentir quase como se fosse comigo, ou então quando eu me assustava com algo meu gêmeo podia sentir que eu estava com medo. Nunca soube exatamente por que isso acontecia, mas Shion nos disse que talvez tivesse a ver com nossa constelação protetora, e o que ela representava._

_Naquela época porém nem eu nem Kanon nos importávamos com esses detalhes, nos preocupávamos mais em imaginar nosso futuro, nos preparamos para quando finalmente avançássemos em nosso treinamento e também nos divertirmos, ainda éramos crianças afinal..._

_Mesmo assim em algum momento de nossas vidas a relação entre eu e meu irmão começou a se deteriorar consideravelmente até o ponto onde tudo terminou..._

_Como isso aconteceu se éramos tão unidos?_

_Bem se tivesse que apontar um começo para essa situação provavelmente seria o dia que Shion finalmente nos contou o que precisávamos fazer para seguir em frente em nosso treinamento, o próximo paço para nos tornamos cavaleiros de Athena que nenhum de nós imaginava no que terminaria._

_Nem no impacto que isso teria para nós no futuro que se aproximava cada vez mais..._

**o0o-♊** **-o0o**

_ **O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga:** _

Quando Helena saiu para a área dos fundos da pequena cabana nos limites do Santuário onde viviam os gêmeos não se surpreendeu em nada ao ver que os dois estavam mais uma vez “assaltando” a macieira que ali se encontrava de seus frutos. Saga sentado no chão na sombra com um livro em mãos comendo uma ou outra fruta que lhe era lançada por seu gêmeo, que se encontrava nos galhos mais altos da árvore.

– Saga! Kanon! – a serva chamou em um tom sério.

Os gêmeos que não esperavam por esse chamado se assustaram, em especial Kanon que sentado nos galhos mais altos da macieira de cabeça para baixo não apenas se desequilibrou quase caindo como acabou derrubando uma maçã que tinha em suas mãos e que acabou caindo logo sobre a cabeça do irmão, o qual lhe lançou um olhar que assustou até mesmo a serva.

– O que eu disse sobre ficarem comendo essas maçãs entre as refeições? – perguntou em um tom severo que fez com que Kanon que estava no alto da árvore se encolhesse.

– Foi ideia do Kanon. – disse Saga de imediato apontando para o irmão, que o olhou feio por isso.

Helena bufou, não adiantava mesmo, era só virar o rosto por cinco minutos e eles já estavam aprontando algo, mesmo Saga quem era o mais tranquilo e comportado dos irmãos podia ser impossível quando queria.

– Tanto faz de quem foi a ideia, não deveriam fazer isso. – disse em tom severo e um tanto frustrado, mas logo voltou ao que a trouxera ali em primeiro lugar. – O mestre está aqui e quer ver vocês dois.

Em menos de cinco segundos Kanon estava no chão e Saga estava de pé, ambos tentando imaginar o que o mestre queria com eles e desejando que fosse algo em relação a seu treinamento para se tornarem cavaleiros de ouro. Helena suspirou ao ver como eles estavam tão ansiosos, apenas imaginava como a ideia deveria ser fantástica para os dois.

Com tanta empolgação não demorou muito para que Helena, Saga e Kanon entrassem na pequena cabana onde sentado em uma das três cadeiras que ali estavam junto da mesa estava o Grande Mestre que esperava pelos gêmeos, que não estavam tão errados em pensar que o Mestre queria falar do treinamento. Shion por sua vez pensava em como faria para dizer isso para os dois mais novos que podiam ser bastante teimosos quando queriam.

Não conseguiu pensar muito porém pois os gêmeos lhe saudaram fazendo uma reverencia, costume que em parte adquiriram observando Helena, saudação essa que havia sido estranhamente sincronizada, algo que na verdade não muito incomum para os dois.

– Sentem-se, Saga, Kanon, por favor, temos algumas coisas que conversar sobre o treinamento de vocês dois. – disse Shion em um tom sério porém ao mesmo tempo amável.

O pequenos olhos dos meninos que ansiavam por esse dia brilharam de excitação enquanto se sentavam na ponta da cadeira atentos ao mais velho mais ainda trocando olhares de canto, Shion engoliu em seco, gesto que os irmãos ou não notaram ou não entenderam de fato, o Grande Mestre simplesmente não sabia como iria fazer para dizer isso para eles, mas teria que dizer de qualquer jeito.

– Como já sabem o caminho para se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro será árduo e cheio de desafios. – começou com seu discurso tentando ser o mais rápido possível no assunto, Saga e Kanon ouviam atentamente que ele tinha a dizer. – Vocês dois irão assumir a armadura de Gêmeos um dia, e para isso deverão se preparar para o que o destino reserva a vocês.

A cada palavra do ariano tanto Saga quanto Kanon pareciam se inclinar mais em seus acentos para ouvir melhor, Shion por sua vez ficava cada vez mais nervoso sobre como explicaria isso, em sua mente tinha repassado esse discurso uma dúzia de vezes mas não conseguia se manter totalmente firme, em especial por conta daquele mal pressentimento que sempre tinha em reação aos gêmeos.

– Por isso irão começar uma nova fase em seus treinamentos e estudos, Saga você ira para os dormitórios dos aprendizes do Santuário, você irá treinar com outros aspirantes a partir de agora, Kanon você por sua vez dará andamento em seu treinamento aqui mesmo com um instrutor que chegara em alguns dias. – Shion disse de uma vez para não perder a motivação, já imaginava que talvez a reação dos dois não seria boa.

Saga e Kanon por sua vez se entreolharam confusos, não entendiam por que essa mudança, sempre pensaram que treinariam juntos para serem cavaleiros, como na verdade faziam até o presente momento, mas agora estariam treinando separados.

– Por que não podemos treinar juntos? – perguntou Kanon, que era o mais ousado dos dois, dando voz a dúvida de ambos.

– Isso é devido as diferenças da armadura de gêmeos em relação as outras armaduras. – começou Shion a explicar da melhor forma que conseguiu pensar no momento. – Por isso você e Saga deverão ter um treinamento diferente dos demais cavaleiros.

Saga e Kanon se entreolharam pensando no que o mestre tinha dito, parecia fazer sentido para eles, afinal o Grande Mestre sempre lhes dissera como a armadura de gêmeos era diferente por possuir dois cavaleiros quando outras armaduras apenas reconheciam um cavaleiro. Porém ainda tinha uma dúvida que não saiam de suas pequenas mentes, que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de conter por muito tempo.

– Nós ainda vamos poder ficar juntos? – perguntaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, tinham um certo temor de que pudessem ser separados, afinal desde que se lembravam além da serva que lhes cuidava e do mestre do santuário sempre tiveram apenas a companhia um do outro.

– Claro que vão poder pequenos. – respondeu Shion como se fosse algo óbvio, o que para ele até que poderia ser. – A união e os laços que existem entre os dois cavaleiros de gêmeos são uma de suas maiores fortalezas em relação a outros cavaleiros.

Saga e Kanon sorriram satisfeitos com essa resposta, a qual era de certa forma o que queriam ouvir do mais velho. Shion por sua vez pareceu aliviado com isso, pois imaginava que a situação pudesse ser mais difícil de tratar, sendo assim começou a explicar para os gêmeos em maiores detalhes sobre como seria seu treinamento daqui em diante, os dois apenas ouviam atentamente as palavras deste, pensando em como seria o futuro daqui para frente.

Mais tarde quando Shion terminou de conversar com eles e se retirou já tinha passado da hora do jantar e logo seria a hora dos gêmeos dormirem, ainda eram jovens afinal. Naquela noite porém o sono não parecia vir fácil para os dois, sendo que Saga volta e meia se revirava na cama enquanto Kanon permanecia imóvel virado para a parede, podia sentir que o gêmeo estava desconfortável com algo, mas não sabia dizer o que era.

– Vai dormir logo Saga. – resmungou um Kanon sonolento se virando na direção do outro.

– Não consigo Kanon. – Saga respondeu baixinho. – Sinto como se algo ruim fosse acontecer.

– Vai dormir, isso deve ser só mais uma das suas frescuras.

– Não é frescura. – Saga disse mais alto dessa vez se sentando. – É sério.

– Sei, sério, só vai dormir logo. – o gêmeo mais novo se virou de novo enquanto respondia sem levar a sério o outro.

Saga teria respondido ao irmão, mas não queria arriscar levar uma bronca por ainda estar acordado aquela hora, por isso apenas ficou deitado encarando o teto escuro, alguma coisa o deixava muito inquieto, e ele não sabia bem dizer o que era, talvez fosse como Kanon dizia apenas uma “frescura”, mas ele não acreditava nisso de verdade tinha a impressão de que havia algo mais sinistro por trás.

** o0o-♊-o0o **

_**Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Na época nenhum dos dois entendiamos o motivo dessa mudança, e o único temor que teriamos era de que não nos veriamos mais, coisa que Shion alegou que não era verdade, mas se talvez um de nós tivesse noção do que aquilo significaria, ou causaria, no futuro talvez não tivessemos aceitado tão facilmente._

_Mas a verdade é que em nossas jovens mentes nenhum dos dois entendia mesmo quais seriam as consequências de um de nós viver como a sombra do outro, e nem da tragédia que isso poderia trazer não apenas para nós como também para o Santuário._

_Pois foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia foi decidido que Kanon se tornaria minha sombra enquanto eu seria o cavaleiro de ouro da armadura de gêmeos. E assim foi até aquele fatídico dia..._

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_** O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas: ** _

Depois dessa última sentença Saori teve que parar sua leitura por alguns instantes para refletir, pelo que parecia o irmão de Saga vivia no Santuário escondido de seus outros habitantes e isso acabou fazendo com que a união entre os dois gêmeos se deteriorasse até o ponto em que essa tal tragédia que o geminiano parecia querer evitar mencionar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E com isso chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.  
> Vou tentar postar mais rápido a continuação da fic.


	4. Sobre Separações e Amizades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente consegui terminar e postar mais um capítulo, e para minha alegria acabou saindo mais rápido também, apesar de não o suficiente, sem mais delongas por que o capítulo não só demorou como ficou grandinho em comparação aos outros, ai vai mais um capítulo.

_ **O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Saori não conseguiu evitar bocejar enquanto ajudava Shaka de Virgem a supervisionar a restauração das casas que foram danificadas durante as batalhas recentes, não tinha noção do quão cansada estava até que teve que deixar seus aposentos mais cedo para voltar as tarefas, que em parte tinha se auto-imposto.

– Tudo bem senhorita? – perguntou o cavaleiro de virgem, preocupado com o bem estar de sua deusa. – A senhorita parece cansada.

– Não é nada, eu apenas tive dificuldades para dormir ontem a noite. – respondeu ela um tanto sem graça pelo cavaleiro ter notado seu cansaço, mesmo que isso não fosse completamente inesperado vindo do virginiano.

Shaka não respondeu imediatamente, por um tempo o cavaleiro de virgem pareceu apenas observa-la como se pudesse de alguma forma olhar através de sua alma, mesmo com os olhos fechados, essa sensação gerou um leve incomodo na jovem deusa por um momento, mas ao mesmo tempo ela sentia que ele podia entender as dúvidas que estavam em sua mente e assim ajuda-la com as respostas.

– Talvez então fosse melhor se retornasse a seus aposentos e descansasse um pouco mais não acha senhorita? – Shaka disse enquanto “olhava” para Saori através dos olhos fechados, ela não teve porém tempo de responder pois o virginiano continuou. – Estaremos bem por conta própria por um dia, e a senhorita realmente precisa descansar e pensar nessas dúvidas que vem lhe corroendo a mente nesses últimos dias.

Saori não soube o que responder, apenas ficou parada por quase um minuto encarando o cavaleiro em silêncio, será que Shaka sabia sobre o diário que tinha encontrado ainda ontem, e do qual não havia falado com ninguém? Ou era alguma estranha intuição do cavaleiro? Ela não pode dizer a resposta.

– Senhorita? – perguntou Shaka notando o estado da deusa.

– Sim, me perdoe Shaka eu apenas me distrai um pouco. – Saori respondeu ainda surpresa.

– Talvez seja melhor mesmo que a senhorita descanse. Nós damos conta por aqui.

– Tem certeza? – a pergunta saiu incerta, mas com uma pontinha de expectativa, não queria deixar seus cavaleiros sozinhos, mas também esperava que pudesse voltar mais cedo para retomar sua leitura.

– Absoluta senhorita, agora descanse mais um pouco. – Shaka reafirmou já imaginando que quem sabe ela tivesse encontrado algo que a aproximasse das respostas das tais dúvidas que tinha nos últimos tempos.

– Tudo bem Shaka, acho que vou mesmo descansar mais um pouco. – disse Saori rendida por fora mas já imaginando que retornaria a ler o diário do cavaleiro de gêmeos ao retornar a seus aposentos.

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

_ **Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Infelizmente porém não tenho o poder de voltar e corrigir o passado e apesar da mudança em nosso treinamento ser uma das marcas da tragédia que nos acometeu também foi quando conheci aquele que um dia se tornaria o homem mais justo que já vi em minha vida._

_Aioros, o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário..._

_O qual desde o primeiro momento em que nos conhecemos pareceu decidido a se tornar meu “melhor amigo”, na verdade deve confessar que por muito tempo ele foi meu único amigo já que nunca fui a pessoa mais receptiva para esse tipo de coisa._

_Também foi nessa época que conheci meu instrutor, um homem severo e com pouca paciência com quem nunca realmente consegui me dar bem, e com quem até me tornar um cavaleiro de ouro cheguei a ter uma quase inimizade, pois esse parecia decidido a prejudicar a minha pessoa o máximo que podia, também, creio que, foi nessa época que meu irmão Kanon começou a desprezar as leis que regiam o recinto sagrado._

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

_ **O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga:** _

Saga havia passado boa parte de sua manhã na Sala do Mestre, sentado em um canto mais escuro com suas coisas, uma mala com suas roupas e uns livros que tinha consigo, o pequeno geminiano saíra logo cedo da cabana onde vivia com seu irmão e agora esperava pelo homem que seria seu instrutor daqui para frente. Dentro de si sentia um misto de emoções que sua jovem mente ainda não podia compreender totalmente, empolgação, medo, curiosidade e aquele estranho mal pressentimento que lhe tirava o sono as vezes parecia persistir mesmo agora que já havia amanhecido, pensara em falar algo sobre isso com o mestre mas acabou decidindo que era melhor não e permanecera ali num canto quieto esperando.

O quase silêncio na sala se quebrou apenas quando a grande porta se abriu dando passagem para um homem de feições duras, cabelos castanhos curtos bem lisos, pele morena e que usava uma armadura feita de couro mais escuro por cima de uma malha azul bem claro, Saga o seguiu com os olhos até ele se ajoelhar diante do Grande Mestre, imaginava que talvez esse homem fosse ser o tal instrutor do qual fora informado.

– Mandou me chamar senhor? – perguntou o homem em posição de reverência.

– Sim Argeu*. – respondeu o mestre com um tom calmo que era familiar a Saga. – Acredito que se lembre que a alguns dias eu lhe informei que assumiria um novo aprendiz?

– Sim senhor. – respondeu Argeu ainda com a cabeça baixa.

– Saga venha aqui. – Shion chamou ao mais novo.

Saga se levantou de onde estava sentado, e caminhou com calma, não estava errado em sua dedução, mas não sabia o que pensar estando tão nervoso com toda a situação, tanto que mal percebera o olhar do homem de joelhos sobre si.

– Argeu, este é o Saga, e ele será um de seus aprendizes daqui para frente.

Saga ficou quieto enquanto era apresentado a seu novo mestre, dessa vez ele percebeu o olhar severo do homem sobre si, algo que o incomodou um pouco, mas não disse nada sobre isso. Quando o Mestre do Santuário falou consigo novamente o menino finalmente desviou sua atenção do instrutor.

– Saga esse é Argeu, ele será seu mestre a partir de agora até você se tornar cavaleiro como eu lhe disse, entendeu?

O mais novo apenas assentiu para o ancião como resposta.

– Muito bem, agora pegue suas coisas e vá com ele até os dormitórios.

Ainda sem falar nada o geminiano foi rapidamente até onde estavam seus pertences e os recolheu para logo se dirigir onde seu novo instrutor já se levantava para partir. E em silêncio ele o seguiu para fora do salão.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio, Argeu não parecia ser alguém que falava muito e Saga por sua vez não tinha nada que dizer para ele no momento. Na verdade o geminiano parecia refletir sobre o que seria daqui para frente e como seu irmão devia estar com seu próprio instrutor que Saga mal pudera ver antes de sair para esperar na sala do mestre.

Quando chegaram porém ao templo de gêmeos Saga perdeu totalmente sua linha de raciocínio, assim como parou de andar por alguns instantes, aquele seria o templo que protegeria com seu irmão no futuro, porém agora ele teve a impressão de ter visto alguma coisa se mover por entre as sombras que se espalhavam no amplo salão da terceira casa zodiacal onde eram em geral travadas as batalhas, e ele tentava ver o que poderia ser isso que notara.

– Ande logo moleque.

A voz irritada de seu instrutor tirou o menino de sua busca pela sombra de gêmeos, ao ver como seu mestre estava se distanciando ele quase correu para alcança-lo, ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra para o mais velho.

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

O resto do caminho até o alojamento dos aprendizes onde residiria a partir de agora ocorreu sem mais nenhum incidente além do estranho vulto em gêmeos, e agora Saga estava sentado no quarto que aparentemente dividiria com outro garoto da mesma idade na cama que lhe fora apontada como sendo sua, mais uma vez naquele dia esperava por alguém no caso seu colega de quarto que aparentemente seria seu parceiro de treino a partir de agora também.

Já pensava em talvez checar novamente se tinha arrumado seus pertences direito, para se distrair da passagem de tempo, quando a porta do pequeno quarto se abriu dando passagem a um garoto mais ou menos do tamanho dele, tinha a pele mais morena, cabelos castanhos claros bagunçados e quase mantidos longe dos olhos por uma bandana avermelhada, olhos esverdeados, usava roupas de treinamento similares as suas por debaixo de uma armadura de couro claro e tinha um grande sorriso animado.

– Oi, é você o meu novo colega de quarto? – o menino chegou já perguntando para o outro.

Saga apenas assentiu positivamente, aquela era a primeira vez que falava com alguém de sua idade que não fosse seu irmão mais novo e o geminiano não estava certo de como deveria agir nessa situação.

– Legal, eu sou o Aioros, e você? – se apresentou enquanto se sentava na cama que lhe pertencia.

– Saga. – respondeu o geminiano em voz baixa.

– Saga? Que nome legal, e de onde você vem Saga?

O geminiano olhou para o outro por alguns instantes antes de responder, este realmente fazia perguntas demais para seu gosto, mas temia que podia ser indelicado se não respondesse algumas delas e não gostaria disso, sendo assim decidiu continuar respondendo, por enquanto.

– Sou daqui mesmo. – respondeu ainda em voz baixa o geminiano.

– De qual vila? Eu sou de Rodório. – Aioros seguiu com sua curiosidade sobre quem esperava que pudesse ser seu novo amigo.

– Nenhuma, eu venho do Santuário mesmo. – Saga se explicou melhor para o outro.

– Nossa, que legal, você deve saber um monte de coisas sobre os cavaleiros e Athena então.

– Só um pouco, ainda tenho muito que aprender. – Saga respondeu um tanto sem graça ao outro.

Ficaram em silêncio mais um pouco, aparentemente Aioros já não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta a fazer e Saga ficou aliviado com isso, até que o jovem sagitariano pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa que o deixou preocupado.

– Ai não, o mestre pediu para eu ver se você já estava pronto e te levar para a arena e eu esqueci. – disse Aioros mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

Vendo o “desespero” do colega Saga quase riu, por um momento se lembrando do irmão e como esse podia ser estabanado as vezes, só não chegou a rir de fato primeiro pois isso seria mal educado e depois por ainda estar preocupado com como estaria Kanon agora.

– Eu estou bem, já podemos ir se quiser. – disse Saga se levantando para deixar o outro mais calmo.

Aparentemente funcionou pois o sagitariano pareceu se acalmar e também se levantou para sair. Os dois seguiram para a arena em silêncio, para o alívio de Saga, sem nenhum incidente mais grave, tirando a bronca que levaram de seu instrutor, o qual não era conhecido por sua paciência.

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

Kanon estava completamente revoltado, tivera que acordar mais cedo do que o normal para receber seu novo instrutor e também se despedir de seu irmão, que a partir de agora iria morar no dormitório dos aprendizes. Agora estava sozinho com seu mestre, Epimênides, esperando a hora em que o mesmo iria finalmente começar seu treinamento, afinal boa parte da manhã já havia se passado e a única coisa que Kanon fizera fora arrumar algo para comer por conta própria já que Helena não estava por algum motivo que o pequeno não conhecia e seu mestre também não se incomodara com isso.

– Quando você vai me treinar? – o menino de gêmeos inquiriu seu instrutor com uma feição zangada e com os braços na fina cintura, um gesto claramente imitado de Helena que o fazia quando os gêmeos aprontavam.

– O que? Mas do que cê tá falando moleque? – perguntou confuso e não muito feliz o mais velho que estava sentado na mesa onde em geral eles faziam suas refeições.

– Quando você vai começar a me treinar para ser cavaleiro de ouro? – Kanon se explicou de um jeito que achou melhor, falando mais devagar e mais alto, já estava começando a pensar que seu instrutor pudesse ser meio lerdo como seu irmão mais velho, que na sua opinião era bem lerdo as vezes.

Epimênides olhou para o aprendiz descrente no que ouvia, quanta ousadia podia ter aquele menino? Mas ele até que tinha um ponto ai, supostamente o homem deveria estar treinando o garoto que seria o segundo cavaleiro de gêmeos no futuro, mesmo que achasse isso mais do que absurdo, afinal o que o Grande Mestre poderia querer treinando a _estrela amaldiçoada de gêmeos_.

– Tá, moleque, então vai lá e dá umas voltas ao redor da área da cabana. – ordenou sem muita vontade, Kanon pareceu não se mover do lugar ainda esperando alguma instrução que achasse adequada a seu suposto treinamento, e aquela não lhe parecia ser. – Anda logo moleque!!

Kanon obedeceu a ordem gritada sem muita vontade ou convicção, tinha certeza que isso não era treinamento de verdade, queria aprender a lutar e ficar mais forte, porém teve um pouco de medo de acabar recebendo alguma bronca caso não seguisse aquelas ordens, e não queria tomar bronca no primeiro dia do treinamento. Não pode porém evitar enquanto corria de se perguntar se era esse tipo de treinamento que seu irmão estava enfrentando mais adentro do Santuário de Athena.

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

O dia passara surpreendentemente rápido para os aspirantes a cavaleiros e agora já estava anoitecendo no Santuário de Athena, o treinamento fora definitivamente duro, mas nada fora do comum para Aioros que já tinha começado a treinar a algum tempo, nem fora do esperado para Saga que estava se preparando para isso praticamente desde que nasceu.

Agora estavam ambos no quarto que dividiam para terem seu merecido descanso, quando Aioros resolveu puxar conversa com Saga novamente.

– Nossa você foi bem Saga, o mestre até te elogiou. – disse Aioros se jogando direto na cama, estava realmente impressionado com o outro.

– Você também foi... – respondeu Saga.

– Você não fala muito né Saga? – perguntou Aioros rindo enquanto se sentava para olhar o outro.

– Não...

Aioros apenas riu da resposta, imaginava que o outro responderia assim, e riu mais ainda quando Saga pareceu fechar a cara para ele.

– Saga você já sabe para qual armadura está treinando? – perguntou Aioros mudando de assunto repentinamente assim que parou de rir.

– Você sabe? – perguntou de volta, Saga sabia desde sempre que estava sendo treinado para ser cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas e se o outro não soubesse...

– Não sei não. – respondeu Aioros.

– Eu também não. – Saga respondeu, contando uma mentira, estava sentindo novamente aquele mal pressentimento, e pensou que talvez não fosse uma boa ideia contar a ele que sabia para qual armadura estava treinando.

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

_ **Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Naquela noite também foi quando comecei, mesmo sem saber, a tecer as teias de mentiras que não apenas teria que manter durante toda minha vida, como que também seriam aquelas que marcariam não apenas meu destino, como também o de meu irmão, o de Aioros e todo o Santuário de Athena._

_E por mais que minha intenção não fosse realmente de enganar ninguém, eu continuei contando essas mentiras, tanto as que fui instruído a contar pelo Grande Mestre Shion, como aquelas que eu achei necessário contar... necessário para cuidar daquilo que era importante para mim._

_As mentiras porém não foram os únicos pecados que cometi, e inclusive não foram nem os mais leves ou os mais pesados dos meus pecados que ainda me assombram._

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

_ **O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Sentada em sua cama Saori estava mais do que absorta em sua leitura do Diário de Saga, tanto que mal havia notado que haviam batido à porta de seus aposentos privados até que o responsável repetiu o gesto, dessa vez com força do que antes a fazendo finalmente notar, por um momento pensou em talvez se fazer de adormecida em ordem de evitar a conversa e retomar sua leitura, porém isso não seria muito digno de uma deusa ou uma dama, e ela era ambos, sendo assim se levantou para atender a porta.

No corredor estava Shaka de Virgem portando sua habitual expressão serena e com os olhos fechados, a seu lado um servo que estava visivelmente nervoso, provavelmente com medo de ter perturbado o descanso da deusa. Saori os recebeu com um sorriso e enquanto o servo se retirou Shaka pediu para falar com a deusa por um momento.

Brevemente o cavaleiro de virgem relatou a Saori sobre os avanços da reconstrução do recinto sagrado, Saori o ouvia atentamente mesmo que sua mente ainda estivesse perdida no que estava lendo no diário do cavaleiro de gêmeos ainda pouco. Shaka não pode porém deixar de notar que a deusa parecia estar distraída com alguma coisa enquanto conversavam.

– Perdoe por minha insolência senhorita, mas vossa excelência parece estar distraída, e também não parece estar mais descansada, está tudo bem com a senhorita? – perguntou o cavaleiro de virgem preocupado com a deusa.

– Estou bem sim, Shaka, não é nada demais. – respondeu Saori com simplicidade ao cavaleiro, não queria preocupa-lo.

– Permita-me perguntar senhorita, mas sua distração tem algo a ver com as dúvidas que vem lhe assombrando recentemente? – o cavaleiro de virgem perguntou acertando exatamente do que se tratava.

Saori não soube o que responder ao cavaleiro de virgem, apenas o observou por um momento em silêncio, ele não podia estar mais correto em sua dúvida, de fato o diário que havia encontrado ao mesmo tempo servia para responder suas questões sobre o cavaleiro de gêmeos também servia para trazer várias dúvidas para a jovem deusa.

– Senhorita? – Shaka chamou percebendo que a deusa estava novamente perdida em seus pensamentos.

– Perdão Shaka eu acabei me distraindo um pouco. – Saori respondeu retomando sua atenção ao cavaleiro.

O cavaleiro não respondeu de imediato, parecendo esperar que ela estivesse pronta para responder a pergunta que fizera, Saori por sua vez desviou seu olhar ao diário de Saga pensando sobre o livro que encontrara a pouco tempo.

– Eu encontrei uma espécie de diário, parece que ele pertencia ao Saga. – começou Saori calmamente, percebendo que o cavaleiro de virgem ouvia pacientemente. – Aparentemente ele o deixou como um tipo de relato ou confissão.

– A senhorita o está lendo? – perguntou Shaka genuinamente curioso, mesmo ele sendo o homem mais próximo de deus não conseguia entender o que existia por trás do cavaleiro de gêmeos.

– Sim, eu ainda estou mais no começo do diário, e sinto que talvez ele possua as respostas que eu procuro, mas ainda sim ainda me faz questionar bastante.

– E quais seriam essas questões?

– O que aconteceu? Por que ele teria se tornado alguém maligno, e ao mesmo tempo se arrepender tanto e de forma genuína. – respondeu ela antes de suspirar um tanto frustrada. – Eu apenas não consigo entender.

– Bem pelo que a senhorita me disse, talvez esse diário que você encontrou possua essas respostas.

Saori suspirou antes de responder ao cavaleiro, essas questões sobre o cavaleiro de gêmeos já estavam lhe incomodando desde o fim da batalha das doze casas, e esse diário apesar de prometer as respostas para suas questões também lhe deixavam com várias perguntas sobre o que poderia ter acontecido.

Ainda conversou com o cavaleiro de virgem mais um pouco, sobre as dúvidas que ela ainda tinha em relação a Saga de Gêmeos, assim como sobre os avanços da reconstrução das áreas danificadas pela batalha das doze casas, e até mesmo um pouco sobre a recuperação dos cavaleiros de bronze no hospital. Quando Shaka se retirou já estava próximo do horário do almoço no Santuário e a deusa se pôs a esperar pela refeição em seu quarto.

**o0o- **♊**** **-o0o**

Argeu* – O iluminado

Epimênides* – Aquele que é muito piedoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso esse é o fim do capítulo, espero que tenham gostado da história, e dos mini cavaleiros.  
> Até o próximo capítulo que com sorte eu consigo terminar mais rápido dessa vez.


	5. O Que o Futuro Nos Reserva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, depois de sei lá quanto tempo, eu consegui fazer e postar mais um capítulo, que tá muito atrasado... já que eu tive um bloqueio criativo nervoso aqui...
> 
> Mas sem mais enrolação, aqui vai mais um capítulo da fic, espero que gostem.

  
_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

O resto daquele dia se arrastara incrivelmente lento para Saori após a conversa que teve com Shaka ainda no começo da tarde sobre o diário que havia encontrado do cavaleiro de gêmeos, mesmo assim a deusa dissera a si mesma que não poderia negligenciar seus deveres como deusa, mesmo que esses deveres fossem em sua maioria auto impostos, especialmente em um momento delicado como esse da recuperação após a batalha das doze casa.

Agora porém, a noite já caíra no Santuário e ela se recolhia a seus aposentos para repousar depois de passar o dia cuidando do recinto sagrado. Mesmo assim o descanso não poderia estar mais longe da mente da deusa que pretendia usar aquele momento e retomar a leitura que interrompera naquela manhã. Sendo assim não se demorou em levar uma vela para próximo de sua cama e retornar a leitura.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

  
_**Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Mas mesmo assim apesar de todas as mentiras que existiram desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, não demorou nada para que eu e Aioros começássemos a formar uma amizade que se estenderia por anos a fio, até o dia de sua morte para ser mais exato..._

_Uma amizade que se desenvolvera não apenas por Aioros ser alguém consideravelmente simpático, como também devido ao fato de sermos colegas de quarto e também treinarmos juntos, fazia com que passássemos boa parte do dia juntos, logo seria difícil, ou inconveniente, não nos tornamos amigos._

_Porém não posso realmente afirmar que os primeiros momentos do treinamento foram os mais fáceis para mim, e não necessariamente pela dureza dos treinos, mas pela imensa preocupação que sentia por saber como estaria meu irmão gêmeo._

_Nunca antes havia ficado tanto tempo afastado de Kanon até então, e não saber ou poder vê-lo não apenas me preocupava, como também me deixava com um mau pressentimento que me perturbava e me fazia perder o sono em algumas das minhas primeiras noites de insônia, as quais me acompanhariam até os dias de hoje._

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

  
_**O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga:** _

Já havia se passado aproximadamente um mês desde que Saga começara seu treinamento e consequentemente se mudara para um dos dormitórios dos aprendizes. Nesse meio tempo o pequeno treinara, assim como estudava, na companhia principalmente de Aioros, porém haviam vários outros garotos sob a tutela do mesmo professor, com os quais Saga não se dava com a maioria, não que não gostasse deles ou algo do tipo apenas não conseguia se misturar com nenhum.

Naquele começo de tarde o refeitório do Santuário estava como sempre lotado, vários cavaleiros, aspirantes, instrutores, guardas e até alguns servos se reuniam ali para fazerem suas refeições diárias, e os jovens Saga e Aioros não eram exceção estando os dois pequenos sentados juntos em uma das mesas, assim como os outros garotos que também treinavam com eles, enquanto almoçavam para logo retomarem o treinamento.

Saga como sempre se mantinha calado e pensativo, algo que nesse último mês Aioros pode notar que era o comum do geminiano, porém era algo que tirava seu instrutor do sério com frequência em especial quando este se dirigia ao geminiano durante os treinos e esse tinha pouco a dizer. Mesmo assim Aioros não conseguia deixar de se perguntar por que o outro seria tão calado, algo que ele achava realmente incomum, ou até mesmo por que ele havia passado várias das últimas noites acordado até muito tarde.

Por sua vez Saga estava perdido em seus pensamentos, se questionava como estaria seu irmão mais novo que não via a um mês, dormira muito mal e muito pouco em várias das noites anteriores em partes por causa dessa preocupação, em partes por causa daquela sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria que se revirava em seu interior desde que Shion lhe falara sobre o treinamento e que ele não conseguia entender de fato, a sensação que parecia vir junto com aquela sombra que podia quase ver espreitando nos cantos mais escuros durante a noite assim como em seus sonhos.

– Saga? – a voz do colega de quarto chamara sua atenção lhe tirando de seus devaneios. – Você tá me ouvindo?

– O que foi Aioros? – perguntou se virando para o outro.

– Eu perguntei se você tá bem. – Aioros parecia estar preocupado com o outro.

– Estou sim... – Saga respondeu notando pela primeira vez que não chegara a tocar em seu prato, não que a comida lhe fosse desagradável, na verdade não estava realmente acostumado a ser exigente com o que comia, porém ele não conseguia comer nada hoje, podia quase dizer que se sentia enjoado.

– Sério mesmo? – Aioros perguntou olhando descrente para o amigo.

– Sim Aioros, só não estou com fome hoje... – disse Saga finalmente desistindo do almoço afastando o prato.

– E essa noite? – o pequeno sagitariano perguntou fazendo Saga o olhar confuso, não entendia o que isso teria a ver com a conversa. – Você dormiu?

Saga olhou para ele ainda mais confuso, assim como um tanto surpreso com o que o outro queria dizer, até que percebeu que Aioros parecia ter notado suas noites insones. Desviou o olhar, o que diria? Que passou a maior parte da noite preocupado com seu irmão? Nem sabia realmente se podia falar sobre Kanon, pois antes mesmo do treinamento começar Shion lhe dissera que talvez fosse melhor ninguém saber do irmão no momento.

– Eu dormi sim... – o geminiano resolveu mentir baixinho, abaixando o olhar ainda mais.

Aioros pareceu não perceber que Saga não estava sendo sincero, mas pode perceber que o outro estava chateado com alguma coisa, quem sabe até mesmo não fosse essa coisa que o chateava que o deixava sem dormir? Ele pensou, fazia sentido as vezes quando ficava chateado, ou então sentia falta da família que ainda vivia em Rodório e não conseguia dormir direito.

– Olha Saga se quiser conversar ou alguma coisa eu estou aqui, pode contar comigo. – disse o sagitário em uma imitação do que seu pai fazia quando ele ficava chateado com algo.

Saga não conseguiu evitar de rir um pouco do gesto do sagitariano, não por achar a intenção dele ruim ou idiota, mas por que lhe parecia que estava justamente imitando alguém próximo a si de tão desajeitado que Aioros lhe pareceu, situação essa que acabou lhe lembrando de seu irmão quando esse imitava Helena ou o mestre Shion, divertimento esse que não durou muito justamente por lhe lembrar do irmão.

– Tudo bem, vou me lembrar disso Aioros. – respondeu o geminiano um pouco mais animado ao outro.

Aioros por sua vez sorriu tendo conseguido animar ao amigo pelo menos um pouco.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

A noite chegara terrivelmente rápido para Saga, agora todos estavam se preparando para descansar de mais um dia duro, o geminiano porém estava totalmente consciente que dificilmente conseguiria conciliar o sono naquela noite, ou em qualquer outra por sinal, pelo menos até saber como estava seu irmão.

Isso o deixava ainda mais frustrado já que durante o dia nos poucos momentos que teve de intervalo em seu treinamento não pudera sequer pensar em ir atrás de Kanon por causa de Aioros que estivera com ele todo momento, e não apenas naquele dia mas desde que começara a treinar, não tinha nada contra o sagitariano mas não podia deixar de pensar que o outro era um pouco grudento demais para se gosto, e isso dificultava as coisas pois por mais que pudesse ver seu irmão quando quisesse a presença constante de Aioros o impedia de sair e ele não conseguia pensar em nada para que o outro lhe desse tempo de ir atrás do irmão.

Mas o pequeno Saga havia decidido que não iria perder mais uma noite de sono sequer por causa disso, afinal em algum momento do dia a solução aparecera quase por mágica em sua mente “se não podia sair para ver Kanon durante o dia faria durante a noite”, claro que estaria quebrando as regras saindo do dormitório sem permissão depois do toque de recolher, mas imaginava que seu mestre que parecia estar sempre bravo não o permitiria sair a essa hora, além do mais que dano poderia causar ele quebrar só essa regrinha? Pensou por um bom tempo e não conseguiu encontrar nenhum além de ele ficar mais cansado o que já aconteceria se não conseguisse dormir mesmo.

Sendo assim decidiu seguir esse quase impulso que nem mesmo ele sabia exatamente de onde vinha, mas que volta e meia aparecia para si quase como os pressentimentos que sentia de vez em quando, e então saltou pela pequena janela do quarto, a qual não era tão baixa assim mas não chegava a ser mais alta do que as árvores que costumava escalar com Kanon nos arredores na antiga cabana, logo a altura não o intimidava, além do mais como seu irmão dizia “um cavaleiro não deve ter medo de coisas bobas assim”.

Não teve problemas para pousar no chão, já se acostumara com quedas assim ao competir com Kanon quem conseguia saltar melhor das árvores que escalavam, e até encontrar o caminho para a cabana também não lhe pareceu tão difícil em si, o problema foi outro já que não foi fácil passar escondido pelos cavaleiros e guardas que rondavam em algumas partes do Santuário e teve certeza de que quase foi visto algumas vezes e que se salvara apenas por ser pequeno ou algo do tipo, ou era o que pensava.

Logo chegara na pequena cabana onde seu irmão estava, agora, vivendo sozinho, e se surpreendeu ao ver que o gêmeo estava do lado de fora da mesma e parecia estar mexendo na pequena pilha de lenha que costumava ficar perto da porta, estranhou isso pois em geral Kanon fugia de fazer qualquer tarefa a não ser que Helena lhe desse uma bronca. Mesmo assim estava feliz de ver que seu irmão estava aparentemente bem, e vendo como este estava distraído resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com ele, como o próprio gêmeo costumava fazer consigo quando era ele que estava distraído.

Foi até ele se esforçando para não fazer nenhum barulho e consequentemente ser notado pelo mais novo, quando se viu atrás do irmão respirou fundo enchendo seus pulmões de ar e então...

– Buuu!!! – Saga disse alto, quase gritando, fazendo com que Kanon se assustasse.

Kanon estava não apenas distraído como estava revoltado, detestava ter que fazer qualquer tarefa que fosse em casa, mas devido a misteriosa ausência de Helena não lhe restava muita escolha já que seu mestre não era de muita ajuda com essas tarefas. E o quase grito atrás de si, que de imediato ele não reconheceu como vindo de seu irmão, foi o suficiente para em meio a sua concentração assusta-lo a ponto de o fazer quase cair sobre a madeira que empilhava tão adequadamente quanto podia, o que por sua vez o deixou ainda mais revoltado.

E munido desse sentimento se virou de costas pronto a confrontar o autor de tal ofensa a sua pessoa pronto para lhe dar uma bela surra, sem pensar realmente em quem poderia ser seu “oponente”. Atrás de si se deparou com a face sorridente de seu irmão, o que depois de um mês sem ter notícias do mesmo serviu para deixa-lo ainda mais frustrado.

– Seu idiota! O que esta fazendo? – Kanon respondeu praticamente gritando enquanto empurrava o outro com força.

Já estava pronto para dizer umas poucas e boas para o irmão mais velho quando notou que Saga caido sentado no chão parecia não apenas estar surpreso como com aquela expressão que Kanon já tinha aprendido que significava que o outro iria acabar chorando, já que como o gêmeo mais novo pensava que o outro era um bebê chorão.

– Anda levanta logo seu bobo. – disse Kanon dando a mão para o irmão levantar, estava irritado e não queria saber das frescuras do irmão agora.

Se apoiando na mão do irmão Saga se levantou, mas ainda preocupado que pudesse ter magoado ou algo do tipo o mais novo, e isso era algo que não queria, só quis fazer uma brincadeira.

– Desculpa, eu... eu... – Saga começou a falar mas foi interrompido.

– Esquece. – Kanon respondeu de maneira rude enquanto se virava de volta para a tarefa que estava executando antes. – Mas o que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim te ver. – respondeu Saga como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que para ele realmente era. – Depois de o que? Um mês?

Não foi necessário para Kanon usar um tom agressivo ou hostil, apenas aquela pergunta já foi o suficiente para faze-lo se sentir mal, em especial pois durante esse mês inteiro ele se sentira mal por não ter podido vir ver seu irmão até o presente momento, por mais que não tivesse parado de se preocupar com o mais novo todo esse tempo.

– Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas toda vez que não estou treinando tem o Aioros que não me deixa um segundo em paz, ai não dá para sair por que ele fica atrás de mim. – Saga se justificou um tanto emburrado pelo outro sequer ter considerado o quanto ele se preocupou.

– O que? Do que você tá falando Saga? E quem é esse Aioros? – Kanon se virou perguntando legitimamente curioso com que o outro estava falando, apesar de ainda estar irritado com o irmão.

– Eu estou falando por que não vim antes seu besta. – Saga se explicou já frustrado com o irmão que não o entendia. – E Aioros é o meu colega de quarto.

Kanon riu depois do último comentário, mesmo que ainda estivesse irritado pelo outro não ter vindo antes ainda sentia falta dele, isso não podia negar. Desistindo de vez de sua tarefa, que já não queria fazer mesmo, decidiu que estava mais curioso sobre como era o treinamento do irmão e logo começou a fazer perguntas.

Saga por sua vez não perdeu um segundo antes de não apenas responder as dúvidas de seu irmão como também fazer suas próprias perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido no último mês com seu gêmeo. Ficaram assim conversando pelo que poderia muito bem ser horas e nesse meio tempo tanto Kanon descobriu que o irmão treinava com vários outros garotos e até estava fazendo amizade com esse tal Aioros, quanto Saga descobriu que Helena não estava lá desde que eles começaram o treinamento e que o mestre do mais novo quase nunca passava a noite na cabana e deixava praticamente tudo ali para Kanon fazer sozinho e por isso o mais novo estava fazendo as tarefas que tanto detestava.

– Saga? – Kanon perguntou um tanto nervoso enquanto ele e o irmão olhavam para as estrelas, porém se virando para encarar o irmão. – Como vão ficar as coisas a partir de agora?  
O gêmeo mais velho olhou para o outro confuso, entendia o que o irmão poderia estar questionando, mas não sabia como responder ao mais novo.

– É que está tudo diferente agora, e... e como vão ficar as coisas daqui pra frente?  
Saga abaixou o olhar para o chão por um momento, estava pensando, não conseguia esquecer aquela sensação ruim que parecia o perseguir desde que descobriram que treinariam separados, e que realmente pensara que desapareceria uma vez que visse Kanon, porém que ainda estava ali, e para dizer a verdade tinha medo do que ela poderia significar.

– Não sei Kanon. – respondeu finalmente se virando de volta para o irmão. – Mas vamos ficar juntos mesmo assim. Eu prometo.

Kanon não queria admitir, mas quase podia sentir aquilo que seu irmão temia, e isso o assustava também, além disso também temia o que podia vir daqui para frente.

– Eu também, prometo que vamos ficar juntos. – disse o mais novo enquanto abraçava o irmão.  
Saga abraçou o irmão de volta, não precisava de palavras para saber o irmão estava sentindo assim como Kanon também não precisava.

– Não importa o que aconteça, vamos ficar juntos. – disseram ambos os gêmeos em uníssono.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

  
_**Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Naquela noite, sob a luz das estrelas, eu e meu irmão juramos que não iriamos nos separar, que seja lá o que viesse iriamos permanecer unidos, até o fim... Mas eu quebrei essa promessa... eu nos separei... depois de tudo eu nos separei... e não tem nenhum jeito para nos unir novamente... pois ele está morto... por minha culpa..._   
  


_Eu o matei com minha tolice... e mesmo que morresse eu não poderia realmente encara-lo novamente... não depois do que fiz..._

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

  
_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Saori se deteu em sua leitura observando as marcas do que ela podia claramente notar que eram lágrimas, não sabia realmente dizer o que havia acontecido entre os irmãos, mas ainda sim podia sentir o arrependimento de Saga em relação ao que houve, e que ele se culpava pela morte de Kanon.

Se desviando por um momento do diário ela se voltou para a uma janela, pode perceber que já estava tarde, e ela realmente estava se sentindo cansada e por mais que desejasse saber o que tinha acontecido com o cavaleiro ela precisava descansar um pouco, por mais curiosa que estivesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E assim chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, esses mini cavaleiros quase me matam de tanta fofura, e vontade de abraçar eles um por um.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo.


	6. As Consequências.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de mais nada acho que é cabível pedir por perdão aos leitores pela demora na atualização da fic. Sendo totalmente honesta eu adoraria ter sido mais rápida na postagem mas muitas coisas aconteceram comigo, não apenas a vida ou bloqueio criativo (que também aconteceu durante esse capítulo), mas também o conteúdo desse capítulo foi algo que acabou me atrapalhando bastante de acelerar as coisas, esse capítulo é pesado, um dos mais pesados da fic (e pessoalmente para mim um dos mais difíceis de escrever), porém esse era um capitulo necessário para o andamento da história e portanto precisaria ser escrito, por mais que eu quisesse evitar isso.
> 
> Para aqueles que são sensíveis a temas como violência contra crianças eu recomendo parem de ler quando Saga é levado para dentro do quarto escuro e voltem a ler no segmento da Saori.
> 
> Sem mais delongas deixo vocês com o capítulo

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Aquele dia não amanheceu muito diferente dos outros no Santuário desde que Saori passou a viver no recinto sagrado, e como já havia se tornado praxe ela acordou cedo e começou a se preparar para suas tarefas diárias, a única mudança notável era o livro que repousava a seu lado em uma pequena mesa, o diário de Saga de Gêmeos.

Quase se esquecendo do café da manhã pela metade que se encontrava a sua frente Saori mais uma vez retornou sua atenção ao diário, percebendo logo que apesar de ser obvio o pesar que o geminiano sentia pelo que aconteceu entre ele e Kanon, também era notável que ele queria evitar o máximo possível tratar deste assunto, pois tão logo havia mencionado esse acontecimento também havia havia retomado o assunto antes de mencionar a morte do irmão.

Também pode notar facilmente como em algum ponto daquela passagem a caligrafia de Saga parecia se distorcer drasticamente pela primeira vez, fazendo ela se questionar qual exatamente seria o motivo para isso ocorrer, seria uma forma de demonstrar o que ele sentia pela passagem citada? Ou então poderia ser qualquer outro motivo que ela ainda desconhecia?

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

**  
_Páginas do Diário de Saga:_ **

_Naquela noite eu e Kanon passamos o que muito bem poderiam ser horas conversando antes de nos sentirmos cansados, e ser hora de eu voltar para os dormitórios, mesmo assim, aquela não foi a última vez que eu sai escondido para ver meu irmão.  
_

_Na verdade por várias vezes nas próximas semanas eu sai escondido após o anoitecer para ver Kanon, até o momento em que inevitavelmente eu fui descoberto.  
_

_E foi quando aprendi uma importante lição, que cada ação tem uma reação, e que para crime, para cada transgressão... também existe uma punição..._

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

  
_**O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga:** _

  
Já faziam algumas semanas desde que o jovem Saga havia começado a sair durante a noite para ver seu irmão nos limites do Santuário, e desde então o jovem geminiano aprendera muitas coisas sobre como estava a rotina de seu irmão desde que ele se mudara para os dormitórios, mas de todas as coisas o que mais lhe incomodou foi descobrir como seu irmão estava se sentindo sozinho, afinal o instrutor do mais novo não apenas ia embora todas as noites deixando Kanon sozinho durante toda noite, como também ele nem sempre aparecia durante o dia também, e quando aparecia dificilmente ensinava alguma coisa para o mais novo.

Saga estava totalmente indignado, e para piorar não sabia nada que podia fazer para resolver o problema do irmão mais novo, mas mesmo assim vinha fazendo o melhor possível para vir vê-lo quase todo dia e também lhe repassar qualquer coisa que pudesse de seu próprio treinamento.

E eram o que estavam fazendo agora, trocando golpes que apesar de ainda não serem tão rápidos ou precisos quanto seriam um dia demonstravam a dedicação de ambos os garotos, ficaram assim nesse ritmo pelo que poderiam muito bem ser várias horas enquanto eram observados apenas pela luz da lua e das estrelas.

– Espera Kanon, me dá um minuto. – pediu Saga finalmente perdendo o ritmo dos golpes que havia sido estabelecida por ambos.

– Mas já? – Kanon perguntou um pouco decepcionado, em sua opinião era agora que o treino estava ficando bom de verdade.

– Estou cansado, esqueceu que além de treinar de dia eu tive que vir até aqui dos dormitórios, que ficam bem longe? – reclamou enquanto se sentava no chão para descansar.

– Molenga. – o mais novo zombou se sentando ao lado do outro, não queria admitir mas ele mesmo já começava se sentir cansado também.

Saga e Kanon ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos apenas observando as estrelas, algo que sempre gostaram de fazer juntos, quando conseguiam ficar acordados até mais tarde, em especial gostavam de procurar as constelações que já conheciam.

– Já deve estar ficando tarde... – disse Kanon por entre um bocejo, chamando a atenção do irmão mais velho.

– Acho que é melhor eu voltar para o dormitório, pode ficar difícil mais tarde. – respondeu Saga suspirando, não queria ter que deixar o irmão mais novo sozinho assim, mas não tinha muita escolha.

– Tudo bem, até a próxima vez não é? – o gêmeo mais novo se despediu chateado, sem conseguir esconder o que sentia do mais velho.

– Eu prometo voltar logo. – foi tudo que Saga conseguiu responder dando um último abraço no irmão antes de começar a ir embora.  
Enquanto traçava seu caminho de volta para o dormitório Saga evitou olhar para trás, mesmo sendo tão jovem sabia que não conseguiria deixar Kanon sozinho se virasse para trás. O caminho de volta por sua vez não se demonstrou ser tão difícil, com alguma prática era quase fácil para ele passar despercebido pela segurança do Santuário, e logo ele se viu de volta aos dormitórios, onde a pior parte seria escalar a janela para seu quarto, algo difícil mas não totalmente impossível.

Já se preparava para começar a escalada quando foi surpreendido, como se estivesse o esperando ali estava seu mestre, e Saga podia ver claramente apesar do escuro que Argeu não estava nem um pouco satisfeito. Engoliu em seco tentando desesperadamente pensar em como escapar dessa situação, afinal sabia muito bem que o mestre não gostava nem um pouco de sua pessoa assim como era extremamente severo e que suas punições eram pesadas.

– Alguém por acaso lhe deu permissão para sair dos dormitórios a essa hora da noite? – perguntou Argeu impaciente antes mesmo que o jovem geminiano pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

– E... Eu... só fui caminhar um pouco... – Saga respondeu nervoso tentando se defender.

– Silêncio!! – exclamou o mais velho impaciente, intimidando ainda mais o garoto. – Já estou cansado de sua insubordinação constante, e ainda por cima esse descaso com as regras.

Abriu a boca para responder, ainda tentando se defender, porém não teve tempo antes de sentir seu braço ser segurado com força o machucando logo em seguida sendo levado praticamente arrastado para dentro da construção. Saga já estava assustado apenas por ter sido descoberto mas ao ver o caminho pelo qual estava sendo levado o deixou ainda mais, estava sendo levado ao local onde seu mestre aplicava as punições mais severas.

– Quando me disseram o que você estava fazendo não me surpreendeu em nada. – Argeu começou a dizer em tom severo quando parou em frente a uma pesada porta de madeira. – Sempre com essa atitude de quem é melhor dos que os outros e desrespeitando seus superiores, já passou da hora de resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

Quando a porta se abriu o garoto engoliu em seco, olhando aquela sala escura e aparente úmida não pode evitar sentir aquela familiar sensação ruim no canto de sua mente, instintivamente ele tentou soltar seu braço e sair dali logo, não queria ter que entrar naquela sala seja lá o que estivesse ali, porém não foi possível fazer isso pois foi puxado para dentro por seu mestre.

A sensação ruim que se apoderara de si pareceu apenas se intensificar quando a porta se fechou por trás de seu mestre, o geminiano quase podia sentir as sombras se fechando sobre si assim como em seus sonhos, assustado ele tentou lutar quando seu mestre o segurou arrancando sua camisa de treino e lhe prendendo a uma das paredes próximas por correntes de joelhos sobre o chão de pedra tosca.

– Agora vou ensina-lo a respeitar as regras e seus superiores. – Saga ouviu seu mestre dizer mas não pode responder nada.  
Não teve mais do que alguns instantes para pensar antes de sentir o primeiro golpe do chicote contra suas costas e também não pode evitar praticamente urrar de dor, sentia claramente a pele ferida ardendo e o sangue quente começando a escorrer do ferimento, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos involuntariamente, sequer teve tempo para se recuperar quando sentiu outro golpe igual ao anterior, porém tornando a dor ainda pior fazendo com que ele puxasse com força as correntes assim também ferindo seus pulsos.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia se passado desde o primeiro golpe, nem quantas vezes fora golpeado, apenas que esperava que houvesse acabado quando não sentiu um novo golpe depois do último, não sabia em sua curta vida, por mais dura que essa fosse, que podia sentir tanta dor assim, desde as costas costas feridas passando pelos braços e pernas e até mesmo a garganta dolorida por ter gritado de dor, quando sentiu seus braços serem soltos das correntes.

Mal teve consciência de quando foi novamente puxado com violência para fora daquela sala, ou quando foi guiado pelo corredor que mesmo apesar de ser mais claro não lhe permitia muito mais visibilidade, não soube dizer quando havia sido deixado na porta do quarto que dividia com Aioros, apenas sabia que não queria entrar no quarto e que o sagitariano o visse daquele jeito, não saberia como explicar mas se sentia envergonhado caso fosse visto e também temia que o outro fizesse perguntas que pudessem levar a seu irmão.

Quando finalmente teve coragem para abrir a porta percebeu com um alivio que não pode explicar ao ver que Aioros estava dormindo pesadamente, ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando sentou-se em sua cama buscando por algumas bandagens, que em geral usava enroladas nos braço durante o treinamento, para cobrir seus ferimentos, já tinha alguma experiência com isso pois não era incomum se machucar durante os treinamentos.

Não foi difícil cuidar dos ferimentos nos pulsos e nos joelhos, porém o mesmo não pode ser dito das costas, não apenas não podia alcançar os ferimentos pela sua localização, como também tinha a dor que sentia toda vez que tentava alcançar os mesmos, mas não queria que mais ninguém o visse assim. Lentamente e um tanto desajeitado o geminiano conseguiu fazer um curativo, não era realmente um bom curativo, mas pelo menos cobriu os ferimentos.

Tinha a impressão de que ainda não devia estar tão tarde assim, mas não conseguiria se convencer a dormir nem um segundo aquela noite, apenas conseguiu ficar ali sentado enrolado nos cobertores observando o céu noturno pela janela até o dia amanhecer.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Saori teve que interromper sua leitura, estava em choque, já havia descoberto após conversar com seus cavaleiros de bronze que cada um deles havia enfrentado o inferno na terra para se tornarem cavaleiros, e realmente não esperava que fosse tão diferente assim no caso dos cavaleiros de ouro, e mesmo tendo conhecimento de que Ikki havia passado por algo semelhante ela não imaginaria jamais que Saga teria passado por algo do tipo, nem qualquer outra pessoa.

Aquilo era realmente algo terrível, e não evitou quando sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando, não poderia imaginar que o Santuário de Athena, seu Santuário, pudesse abrigar pessoas assim e se perguntava que tipo de duras provações outros de seus cavaleiros tiveram que enfrentar em suas vidas para chegarem onde estavam. Também se perguntava o que mais tinha acontecido com Saga, afinal ele fazia referência a outras coisas que pareciam ser terríveis.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

  
_**O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga:** _

Quando acordou naquela manhã Aioros não pode deixar de notar que Saga parecia estar estranho, ou pelo menos mais do que Aioros já achava que o outro era as vezes, o geminiano estava sentado totalmente enrolado nos cobertores que usavam para dormir, e parecia não ter dormido nada durante a noite.

– Bom dia Saga. – cumprimentou o sagitariano o mais animadamente que conseguia em seu estado sonolento.

Saga apenas acenou positivamente, não apenas não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém como também ainda sentia dor em sua garganta, Aioros não soube o que dizer para o geminiano não queria magoar o amigo de qualquer maneira. O geminiano ainda ficou ali enquanto Aioros se aprontava para o treinamento, não queria que o sagitariano o visse ferido daquele jeito.

– Você não vai se aprontar? – perguntou Aioros praticamente preparado para sair e achava estranho que o outro não estivesse se aprontando ainda.

– Eu já vou, pode ir na frente. – respondeu Saga falando mais baixo do que costumava.

Aioros não sabia bem como responder, podia perceber que seu amigo estava incomodado ou chateado, somente não podia dizer com o que, e por mais que quisesse ajudar o outro não sabia bem como poderia, assim sendo decidiu deixar ele se demorar mais para se aprontar e seguiu em frente com sua rotina.

Foi somente quando Aioros saiu do quarto para tomar o café da manhã e começar o dia que Saga se moveu de onde estava sentado, ainda sentia dores mas não iria se arriscar a perder o treinamento matinal por medo de receber uma nova punição, escolheu se vestir com uma roupa mais escura para evitar alguma mancha de sangue, não queria que ninguém soubesse de seus ferimentos.

Quando achou que já estava suficientemente apresentável para seguir em frente com seu dia, ele deixou o quarto decidido a não deixar ninguém descobrir que ele estava ferido, não apenas por algum sentimento de vergonha que não podia explicar, pois temia que caso alguém descobrisse viriam as perguntas e elas poderiam levar a seu irmão e tinha um medo terrível do que poderia acontecer caso a existência do gêmeo fosse descoberta.

**o0o-♊-o0o**

Saga praticamente não percebeu a passagem do dia, não estava bem sentia dores por todo seu corpo e principalmente nas costas, mas mesmo assim ele havia se esforçado para parecer o mais normal possível durante todo o dia, não fora nada fácil e ele tinha a impressão de que podia ver alguns de seus colegas o olhavam estranho, talvez algum deles o tenha visto sair e o entregado para seu mestre, que era outro que o via com estranheza durante todo o dia.

Agora porém já era o horário do almoço e ele finalmente poderia parar um pouco para descansar assim como sentir toda a extensão das dores de seus ferimentos e da noite mal dormida, e como também não estava sentindo fome nesse momento resolvera que dessa vez não iria para o refeitório, e quase não conseguiu evitar a presença de Aioros, mas no fim fora bem sucedido e estava em uma área ao redor dos campos de treinamento, sentado em uma das grandes pedras que estavam ali praticamente escondido.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho nos arredores, se colocou em alerta rapidamente, não sabia o que podia ser e não demorou muito para ver uma figura encapuzada se aproximando de si lentamente enquanto se esgueirava tentando não ser notado, se colocou em postura de combate, temia que poderia estar presenciando alguma invasão no Santuário, e logo estando ferido.

Mesmo assim uma parte sua lhe dizia que não precisaria se preocupar com aquela figura, que ela não lhe seria hostil, mesmo assim ele ainda estava preocupado, porém como se pudesse entender ou perceber sua preocupação a figura tirou o capuz que escondia sua identidade.

– Buuu!!! – disse em voz alta, quase gritando o gêmeo mais novo exibindo seu rosto sorridente praticamente igual a seu próprio rosto.

Em um instante todo seu nervosismo desapareceu aliviado por ser apenas seu irmão gêmeo que estava ali e não qualquer inimigo, e em vista disso ele relaxou até que veio a realização de onde estavam, e de que o Grande Mestre havia lhe dito, que ele não deveria dizer a ninguém sobre seu irmão, o que o fez novamente ficar nervoso.

– Kanon?! O que está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou nervoso e preocupado olhando ao redor.

– Eu vim te ver, não é justo só você ir me visitar. – respondeu o mais novo sorrindo enquanto explicava o que estava fazendo com a simplicidade que via a situação.

– E se alguém te ver? E se seu mestre souber que está aqui? – Saga perguntou segurando o irmão pelos ombros. – O mestre disse que os outros não podiam saber de você agora.

– Calma Saga, ninguém me notou a manhã inteira enquanto eu te procurava, e além do mais meu mestre nem apareceu hoje. – Kanon respondeu tentando tranquilizar o irmão que estava visivelmente assustado com algo, assim como podia sentir sua agitação.

Em um gesto para tentar acalmar Saga, Kanon, o envolveu em um abraço um pouco apertado demais, já que isso normalmente servia para acalmar qualquer um dos dois. Rapidamente o gesto de afeto cumpriu seu propósito fazendo o mais velho se acalmar mais, porém também acabou fazendo com que a dor que sentia e que fora esquecida momentaneamente tornasse a ser percebida fazendo-o gemer de dor inconscientemente.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Kanon se preocupar, apenas se afastando o suficiente para olhar o outro com cuidado, percebendo facilmente o semblante cansado e dolorido do mais velho, assim como a palidez incomum e as roupas que eram mais escuras do que ele normalmente usaria.

– O que aconteceu Saga? – perguntou o mais novo sério e preocupado ainda segurando o irmão, mas dessa vez pelos ombros.

– Não foi nada. – respondeu tentando fugir do assunto se afastando do irmão.

– Não mente pra mim Saga, aconteceu alguma coisa, me fala o que é. – o mais novo insistiu enquanto forcejava para ver o que acontecia com o irmão.

– Não foi nada. – o mais velho tornou a insistir enquanto tentava evitar que o outro visse seus ferimentos.

Porém para a infelicidade de Saga, e o espanto de Kanon, o mais novo foi capaz de supera-lo, e quando sua camisa foi levantada ligeiramente o mais novo pode perceber o curativo que tinha sido feito mais cedo, sabia que aquilo não estava lá antes, forcejou mais um pouco e viu que os ferimentos se encontravam nas costas.

– O que foi isso Saga? – Kanon perguntou preocupado com seu irmão viu as manchas vermelhas nas bandagens.  
– Meu mestre descobriu que eu sai sozinho. – respondeu o mais velho sentindo-se cansado e sabendo que o mais novo não iria deixa-lo até que ele contasse o que aconteceu.

Por trás de Saga, Kanon cerrou os punhos com força, podia ver que o irmão estava muito machucado e cansado, e tudo isso por que saiu para vê-lo, aquilo não era justo, não podia ser justo de nenhuma maneira.

– Anda, temos que cuidar disso agora. – disse decidido o geminiano mais novo enquanto puxava o outro pelo caminho de volta a cabana.

Saga o seguiu sem dizer nada, não era comum ver seu irmão tão sério assim, e podia dizer claramente que o outro devia estar bravo com o que aconteceu e ele não queria discutir com Kanon por causa disso, além do mais ajuda para cuidar dos ferimentos não poderia não ser bem vinda.

Não demorou tanto assim para chegarem na cabana, seguiram praticamente todo o caminho em silêncio, Kanon escondendo o rosto por debaixo do manto que usava para evitar ser visto e Saga apenas seguindo pode constatar que a maior parte das pessoas sequer prestava atenção nos dois garotos.

Assim que se viram na pequena residência o gêmeo mais novo deixou Saga sentado na cama que costumava lhe pertencer e foi buscar as coisas que sabiam que podia usar para cuidar dos machucados, assim como seu irmão tinha algum conhecimento dos básicos para impedir que alguma coisa pior acontecesse.

Nenhum dos dois também falou muito durante o tempo em que Kanon limpou as costas feridas e trocou as bandagens por novas, sempre com uma expressão fechada que embora Saga não pudesse ver podia sentir muito bem atrás de si.

– Pronto, terminei. – disse o mais novo assim que os curativos ficaram prontos.

– Obrigado Kanon, mas eu tenho que voltar pros treinos. – Saga já se levantava enquanto respondia ao irmão.

– Nem pensar nisso mocinho, você está machucado e cansado. – Kanon retorquiu forçando o mais velho a se sentar novamente, mais uma vez imitando Helena quando os repreendia. – Você vai descansar.

– Eu tenho que voltar para o treino Kanon, se não meu mestre vai ficar bravo de novo. – tentou argumentar o mais velho enquanto também tentava se levantar para ir embora.

Kanon o forçou novamente a se sentar antes de sorrir daquele jeito que Saga já bem sabia que significava que ele ia aprontar algo, o que obviamente o deixou preocupado com o que quer que o outro estivesse planejando.

– Troca de roupa comigo, eu vou treinar no seu lugar. – respondeu o mais novo antes que Saga pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

– O que? – Saga perguntou duvidando do que tinha ouvido.

– Você troca de roupa comigo, eu vou treinar no seu lugar e você fica descansando aqui, assim seu mestre não fica bravo. – Kanon explicou sua ideia em mais detalhes um pouco mais impaciente, tinha plena certeza que seu irmão era muito lerdo as vezes.

– Não, e se alguém notar? E se o seu mestre aparecer? Não eu não vou fazer isso. – se negava o mais velho dando exatamente os motivos pelos quais achava o plano do irmão maluco, o que na verdade eram a maior parte das ideias de Kanon em sua opinião.

– Ninguém vai notar, até o Mestre nos confunde as vezes lembra? E o meu mestre talvez nem apareça, e se aparecer ele não vai fazer você fazer nada tá bom. – Kanon explicou para o irmão seus motivos para achar se plano infalível.

Ainda discutiram por algum tempo até que eventualmente Saga se rendeu e deixou o irmão seguir com seu plano maluco.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

Saga não sabia exatamente quando havia caído no sono, apenas sabia que o tinha feito pois foi acordado por seu irmão quando esse voltou para a cabana depois do fim dos treinamentos e do jantar, logo seria o toque de recolher e Kanon achou que o melhor seria o mais velho voltar para o dormitório.

Antes de partir para seu quarto nos dormitórios para descansar ainda comeu alguma coisa que Kanon lhe aprontou, não tinha apetite para ser sincero mas o gêmeo não iria deixa-lo sem comer nada naquele estado, o tempo todo ouviu o mais novo lhe descrevendo em detalhes o que havia acontecido durante a tarde, e não conseguiu não rir um pouco de como esse não foi com a cara de Aioros.

Agora já estava de volta a seu quarto nos dormitórios, deitado olhando para o teto sem realmente vê-lo, estava cansado demais, na verdade sequer percebera o quanto estava cansado até o momento, nem mesmo quando dormira na cabana mais cedo.

Ficou ali deitado tentando entender o que havia feito de tão mal assim por um tempo que não pode precisar até que acabou caindo no sono, por fim encerrando aquele dia.

  
**o0o-♊-o0o**

**  
_Páginas do Diário de Saga:_ ** _  
_

_Na época eu ainda não podia entender o peso que teria quebrar a leis e as regras do Santuário e paguei com severidade pelo crime que cometi, e não conseguia entender de fato o peso das minhas ações.  
_

_Até hoje minhas memórias desse dia me são confusas e difusas, e mesmo escrevendo nesse relato o que aconteceu não consigo realmente evocar memórias desse dia. Porém creio que isso seja algo normal para mim, afinal existem tantas coisas das quais não consigo realmente lembrar com clareza por mais que eu tente.  
_

_Porém ainda assim acho que esse momento foi um dos catalizadores do ódio que meu irmão passaria a manter do Santuário e das vidas que vivíamos na época...  
_

_Assim como sua relutância em perdoar..._

**o0o-♊-o0o**

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Saori deixou o diário de lado após a última passagem, conseguia sentir com toda a clareza o nó que se formava em sua garganta, não conseguiria mais ler o diário agora, apenas conseguia imaginar quanta dor o cavaleiro devia ter sentido não apenas naquele momento, como também no futuro. Sentia uma espécie de amargura em seu peito, como algo tão terrível poderia acontecer com alguém ainda em sua juventude? Como alguém poderia ser tão cruel? E em seu Santuário?

Desde que descobrira ser a reencarnação de Athena, e que seu dever seria lutar pelo amor e pela paz na terra, pensava que aqueles a seu serviço seriam pessoas honradas e honestas, que mesmo aqueles que seguiam o Grande Mestre que tentara matar eram pessoas que ou estavam enganadas ou então se aproveitavam da corrupção no Santuário em benefício próprio.

Mas aquilo? Descobrir que aquilo havia acontecido antes mesmo das sombras se instalarem no recinto sagrado, não sabia o que pensar.

E o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos? Quando o vira diante de si pela primeira vez não pode negar a imensa tristeza que vira naqueles olhos, assim como lendo esse diário ela podia quase sentir a dor dele incrustada nas páginas, mas ler aquilo fora demais para si, e a pior parte era que essa era apenas a primeira passagem onde podia notar como a caligrafia parecia se distorcer, e temia que seu pressentimento que essas outras passagens também pudessem conter relatos tão terríveis estivesse correto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso, para quem leu até aqui eu gostaria de agradecer pela paciência com meus atrasos infinitos e que estejam gostando da história que eu estou escrevendo vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.


	7. Uma, Não Tão, Inocente Vingança

_**O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:** _

Saori não sabia exatamente que horas eram agora, apenas sabia que já havia se passado do meio dia pois o almoço fora servido mais cedo, ainda não tinha deixado de pensar no que havia lido aquela manhã, e embora estivesse mais calma em relação ao choque que teve anteriormente ela não conseguia tirar aquelas palavras de sua mente, mesmo quando se ocupava com os reparos do Santuário.

A jovem deusa agradeceu mentalmente por dessa vez não estar acompanhada de Shaka, não sabia se conseguiria explicar para ele o que lhe atormentava dessa vez, especialmente quando mal conseguia se concentrar no que lhe era dito sobre os reparos. Disfarçando um suspiro ela se resignou a ideia de que não conseguiria cumprir com seus deveres naquele dia, e resolveu descansar.

Assim que dispensou o servo que tentava, em vão, lhe deixar a par dos avanços nos reparos do Santuário, Saori se dirigiu para seus aposentos, um caminho que até então não lhe parecera tão longo e cansativo, porém inevitável.

Quando finalmente se viu novamente em seus aposentos não pode evitar suspirar alto, não sabia se por cansaço ou frustração consigo mesma, pensava em descansar talvez dormir um pouco, mas novamente o diário lhe chamou a atenção.

Aquele livro era o responsável por sua inquietude atual, se não fosse pelo que leu naquelas páginas estaria mais tranquila e não repetindo novamente aquelas palavras que tanto lhe perturbaram, pensava que sequer deveria ter começado a ler aquele livro, mas se não o lesse talvez nunca encontraria as respostas para suas perguntas sobre Saga.

E foi essa ideia em mente, de que precisava encontrar as respostas para as perguntas que lhe atormentavam tanto, que ela mais uma vez tomara o livro em mãos, não tinha outra escolha se realmente queria entender o que aconteceu, mas ainda sim não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o que mais ela encontraria naquele relato.

**o0o-II-o0o**

_**Páginas do Diário de Saga:** _

_Ainda assim naquela época eu não sabia a extensão do rancor que meu irmão podia guardar, nem o quão longe ele seria capaz de ir a fim de se vingar daqueles que o ofendiam de alguma maneira, porém hoje olhando para o passado eu não posso dizer que me surpreendo com a reação dele._

_Principalmente considerando tudo que aconteceu..._

_Mas o que mais me perturba é saber que por mais que eu tenha me esforçado tanto para ser um cavaleiro exemplar, não tenho realmente certeza se consigo dizer que discordo dele nessa questão, para ser totalmente sincero._

_Pois não apenas eu mesmo não consigo deixar totalmente de lado certos rancores, como também naquela época eu não pude evitar de participar na vingança que meu irmão tramou contra meu mestre._

**o0o-II-o0o**

**_ O Santuário – Anos Antes da Revolta de Saga: _ **

Saga se esforçava consideravelmente para seguir o irmão que ia rapidamente pelos rochedos, tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto e a certeza que dessa vez o plano maluco de seu irmão não daria certo, e para sua maior infelicidade não fora capaz de dissuadir o outro lhe restando apenas acompanhar o mais novo em sua empreitada esperando que não fossem descobertos.

– Kanon por favor, vamos voltar isso é perigoso vamos nos meter em problemas. – o mais velho dos gêmeos pediu tentando mais uma vez convencer o irmão a desistir.

O mais novo não respondeu apenas seguiu em frente focado em tentar achar o caminho certo entre os rochedos para alcançarem seu destino, estava com pressa pois sabia que não teriam muito tempo, ignorando assim totalmente a preocupação do mais velho.

– Vamos Kanon, deixa disso não precisa fazer isso, só vamos voltar antes de alguém nos pegar. – Saga suplicou novamente, tinha plena certeza de que esse plano maluco daria errado de alguma maneira.

– Não precisa? – Kanon finalmente virou o olhar para o outro que estava mais atrás. – Você não sabe do que tá falando Saga, já esqueceu por que estamos fazendo isso?

– Mas eu já estou bem. – o mais velho argumentou, realmente já estava se sentindo melhor depois do ocorrido quando seu mestre o descobriu saindo escondido, além de saber que tudo aconteceu por ele ter quebrado o regulamento que devia seguir. – E também nem foi nada demais.

Ao ouvir isso o mais novo se virou completamente para o outro, em sua expressão deixava bem claro que não acreditava no que ouvia, simplesmente não conseguia entender como o irmão podia dizer algo do tipo, especialmente depois do que acontecera, e de como ele ficou.

– Não me vem com essa Saga, foi sim e você sabe bem, agora vamos logo. – o mais novo reafirmou sua opinião com firmeza, não iria voltar atrás. – Ou se você está com tanto medo pode voltar que eu faço sozinho.

Saga engoliu em seco, não havia provocação na voz de seu irmão, mas ainda assim não soube como responder, estava assustado demais com a ideia do que poderia acontecer se alguém os descobrisse ali, e ainda mais o que estavam fazendo, principalmente por estarem quebrando as regras do Santuário no processo, mas mesmo assim Kanon não parecia se importar e seguia em frente com o plano que montara nos últimos dias enquanto ele se recuperava.

– Me espera Kanon, eu já estou indo. – pediu o mais velho enquanto seguia o irmão que já estava mais a sua frente.

Os gêmeos seguiram em silêncio por um tempo que nenhum dos dois souberam exatamente como precisar, atravessando com dificuldades as pedras e rochedos até Kanon sorrir entusiasmado apontando para baixo.

– Chegamos. – disse o mais novo animado para o irmão.

Saga engoliu em seco vendo que finalmente estavam no campo de treinamento das amazonas, aquilo era completamente contra as regras do Santuário, mas para seu alívio parcial não haviam sido notados e o local onde estavam era consideravelmente mais elevado do que onde as jovens aprendizes de amazonas estavam.

– Não, nós não vamos voltar atrás agora Saga. – o gêmeo mais novo afirmou antes mesmo que o mais velho pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

O mais velho suspirou, ainda pensava em tentar dissuadir o irmão desse plano maluco dele, mas aparentemente ele não iria mesmo mudar de ideia.

– Anda logo, temos que ir rápido, estamos com pressa. – Kanon disse enquanto puxava o mais velho.

Saga não tinha certeza do que o irmão estava procurando, afinal não se atentara tanto em exatamente qual era o plano dele e sim em quanto esse era arriscado, assim apenas o seguia em silêncio preocupado, o que apenas cresceu ainda mais quando viu o sorriso do irmão ficar ainda maior tendo certeza de que seja lá o que ele estava procurando havia encontrado.

– Tá vendo aquilo ali? – perguntou o mais novo apontando para uma cabana que provavelmente devia servir como lar a alguma amazona. – Só temos que deixar isso lá dentro e está feito.

O mais velho viu o que o irmão estava lhe mostrando, um bilhete, que Saga achou meio maltrapilho, que segundo o mais novo serviria perfeitamente para que os dois se vingassem do tutor de Saga pelo castigo. Ele não sabia exatamente como isso seria o suficiente para uma vingança, mas não adiantava muito perguntar para o irmão, só esperava que isso não lhe arrumasse problemas de alguma maneira.

– Agora é o seguinte, eu vou entrar e deixar o bilhete, e você vai ficar do lado de fora e me avisar se alguém estiver vindo. – Kanon explicou para o mais velho com a certeza de que o mesmo já tinha esquecido o que tinham planejado em sua própria cabana.

– Mas e se alguém nos ver aqui? – Saga perguntou novamente temendo esse plano.

– Saga ninguém vai ver a gente, eu já disse que já tinha vindo por aqui antes e também é por isso que usamos as capas pra, não saberem quem somos. – o mais novo se explicou novamente, frustrado com o irmão. – Agora vamos logo.

O geminiano mais velho não teve tempo de dizer qualquer outra coisa antes do irmão se cobrir com o capuz de sua capa e seguir na direção da cabana, Saga engoliu em seco mais uma vez antes de ir atrás do irmão se cobrindo com a sua própria capa. Quando o alcançou o mais novo já estava entrando na cabana por uma janela aberta.

Sem saber o que exatamente fazer agora acabou se decidindo por seguir o plano do irmão, ficou parado perto da mesma janela por onde o outro entrou, tentando ao mesmo tempo ver o que seu irmão estava fazendo ali dentro e também se alguém estava se aproximando deles.

– Pronto, agora vamos embora. – disse o gêmeo mais novo já se preparando para sair pela janela assustando o mais velho.

**o0o-II-o0o**

já deviam se fazer algumas horas desde que os aprendizes haviam retornado do intervalo feito durante os treinos para o almoço, e ele e o irmão de sua pequena empreitada na vila das amazonas, e Aioros não pode deixar de notar que Saga estava estranho, ou pelo menos mais estranho do que ele enxergava como normal para o geminiano.

– Então, o que aconteceu? – o sagitariano perguntou para o amigo quando fizeram uma pequena pausa no treinamento e se afastaram um pouco mais da área onde treinavam.

– Do que está falando? – Saga respondeu com outra pergunta tentando de se esquivar do outro.

– Você está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa. – Aioros não se convenceu com a tentativa dele. – Anda vai, pode me falar.

– Não aconteceu nada Aioros. – rebateu o geminiano.

– Sério? Mas e na hora do almoço? Onde você estava? – começou a perguntar de uma vez, estava curioso com o que Saga podia estar aprontando.

Saga abriu a boca para dar uma resposta, porém antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa para tentar, mais uma vez, se esquivar das questões do outro, percebeu uma amazona que se aproximava do local.

– Com licença meninos, mas um de vocês poderia me dizer onde posso encontrar Argeu. – a voz da amazona estava levemente abafada pela máscara com o desenho de várias pequenas estrelas, mas ainda sim Saga e Aioros podiam perceber na voz dela certa tranquilidade quando pediu pela informação.

O geminiano não soube como responder a ela, já pensava que muito provavelmente ela estava ali por causa da brincadeira de mal gosto de Kanon, o que significava que ela deveria estar brava mesmo que não demonstrasse isso, e novamente, o medo que sentiu mais cedo se manifestou, o fazendo ficar ainda mais nervoso do que o normal evitando olhar a amazona diretamente.

– Eu acho que ele deve estar pra lá moça. – Aioros, mais extrovertido como sempre, apontou na direção dos dormitórios onde o tutor costumava ficar nos intervalos entre os treinos.

– Muito obrigada garotos. – a amazona disse antes de se afastar na direção que Aioros apontou.

– O que você acha que ela quer? – o sagitariano perguntou assim que viu a amazona se afastar.

Saga apenas deu de ombros fingindo ignorância, achava que tinha certeza do motivo pelo qual ela estaria ali, mas achou que seria melhor se ele não dissesse nada, especialmente quando isso envolvia o irmão, e suas travessuras.

– Você quer ver o que ela quer? – Aioros perguntou depois de algum tempo de silêncio, chamando a atenção do outro.

– Eu acho melhor não, e se for alguma coisa...

Saga começou a dizer mas não pode terminar, pois o amigo o segurou pelo o braço o puxando na mesma direção que a amazona havia seguido a pouco tempo.

– Vamos pode ser ser legal. – afirmou o mais novo.

O geminiano ainda tentou argumentar, mas para sua infelicidade o outro não lhe deixou dizer nada enquanto o puxava, logo eles chegaram ao local onde normalmente seu mestre treinava os aprendizes, outros dos garotos estavam ali assim como Argeu que parecia estar em algum tipo de discussão com a amazona.

Não conseguiam dizer qual seria o desentendimento dos dois, mas havia ficado óbvio que seja lá o que estavam discutindo parecia ser algo sério já que a amazona estava muito irritada com alguma coisa, Aioros questionou a um dos outros aprendizes que já estava ali mas aparentemente o outros não tinham a menor ideia também.

Aioros parecia estar prestes a perguntar para outro aprendiz se esse podia ter alguma ideia do que poderia ser o motivo desse conflito entre seu tutor e aquela amazona quando a amazona estapeou Argeu com força, não apenas fazendo o som de um estalo ser ouvido por todos ali como também deixando a marca de seus dedos no rosto do mais velho.

A maior parte dos aprendizes ficaram chocados, não esperavam que esse tipo de coisa pudesse acontecer praticamente do nada, até mesmo Aioros se encontrava entre os surpreendidos pela situação, Saga não estava surpreso pois sabia o que estava acontecendo, mesmo assim fingiu ignorância, não apenas por temer uma represália a si caso descobrissem onde esteve mais cedo, mas também por alguma consequência recair sobre Kanon.

O geminiano porém não teve muito tempo de se manter em seu falso estupor sentindo seu braço sendo puxado por Aioros enquanto esse dizia algo sobre chamar alguém justamente no momento em que Argeu pareceu sair de seu próprio estupor após receber o golpe e já se colocava em posição de combate assim como a amazona também.

**o0o-II-o0o**

Quando Aioros e Saga voltaram para a área dos dormitórios acompanhados de um cavaleiro de prata que estava passando por perto o geminiano já não conseguia mais entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo, os outros aprendizes estavam ainda mais afastados do que estavam antes, Argeu estava em posição defensiva tentando evitar os ataques da amazona que por sua vez parecia estar ainda mais brava do que antes.

Já começava a se perguntar o que exatamente o irmão teria colocado naquele bilhete para deixar uma amazona tão irritada assim, por que obviamente havia sido efetivo, e era obvio que todos os presentes estavam preocupados e, talvez até mesmo assustados com o combate que estava se desenrolando, porém para o alívio de quase todos ali o cavaleiro de prata logo resolveu intervir naquela confusão toda.

**o0o-II-o0o**

A semana seguinte ao confronto com a amazona fora quase tão estranha como o próprio incidente havia sido, para começar Argeu e a amazona foram levados pelo cavaleiro de prata para ver o Grande Mestre, aparentemente ambos haviam sido duramente repreendidos pois desde esse momento Argeu, e provavelmente a amazona também, estava sendo monitorado para garantir que isso não se repetisse.

Durante todos esses dias Kanon vinha vê-lo ou na hora do almoço ou depois dos treinos antes do jantar, e por mais que o geminiano não achasse seguro, ou que fosse difícil conseguir se “esquivar” de Aioros, ele gostava muito de ter a companhia de seu irmão mesmo que fosse por breves momentos, o mais novo por sua vez parecia estar bastante satisfeito com os resultados, e Saga havia chegado a perguntar o que exatamente havia sido escrito no bilhete porém o mais novo havia se recusado a dar qualquer explicação.

**o0o-II-o0o**

**_ Páginas do Diário de Saga: _ **

_Na verdade agora que volto a refletir, até hoje não sei exatamente o que meu irmão escreveu nesse bilhete que causou tamanha comoção..._

_E foi durante esses dias, parcialmente por causa de tudo que aconteceu, que eu decidi que não queria mais ficar nos dormitórios, longe do Kanon, e aqueles foram de fato alguns dos meus últimos dias que passei nos dormitórios antes de pedir para o Grande Mestre para voltar para a cabana onde meu irmão vivia, e finalmente voltar a viver lá pelo resto do meu período de treinamento._

**o0o-II-o0o**

** _O Santuário – Pouco Depois da Batalha das Doze Casas:_ **

Deixou o diário de lado por um momento, podia notar que a caligrafia parecia lentamente estar voltando a seu estado “normal”, se perguntava exatamente o que isso significava, especialmente levando em conta que o próprio Saga dizia não se lembrar exatamente dos acontecimento que ele mesmo escrevia.

Fechou os olhos com certa força se deitando na cama que lhe pertencia, podia ser a deusa da sabedoria mas ainda sim sua cabeça já estava começando a latejar apenas por estar tentando entender o que tudo aquilo representava, e como ela podia responder todas as perguntas que vinham lhe atormentando e também as novas questões que estava encontrando no meio do caminho.

Já estava começando a pensar que talvez tudo aquilo fosse muito para ela...

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso ai o capítulo chegou ao fim espero que tenham gostado da leitura e em breve teremos mais.


End file.
